


Frozen | an Edward Nygma fanfiction | FINISHED

by halfley



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Future, Murder, Poison, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfley/pseuds/halfley
Summary: After moving from Malhain to Gotham, Freya hopes she can make a fresh start. After she lost her badge and job at the MCPD Freya tries again at the GCPD but doesn't stay for long.When she stumbles upon Edward Nygma she makes it her life goal to figure him out. But not everything goes as planned.Edward makes it his life goal to stop her investigation at all costs.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> The Archive warnings apply throughout this fan fiction. Even if it's necessary just for one chapter.

Freya looked at him, his glasses straight on his nose. He stood straight up and his green colored suit finished the look. She sighed, trying to struggle free from the ropes that tied her hands together. Edward Nygma chuckled lightly, his gaze never lowering or wandering away from Freya's face, "You can't losen those ropes up. I made sure of that." Freya frowned, anger sparking inside her very core. If she was going to die, she would go down fighting.  
Edward looked at the piece of paper on an orange crate, "Did you know your last name has one letter off from Detective Gordon's? It's interesting. If I hadn't looked at your birth certificate, I would of thought you two were related." He chuckled again. His smile resting on his face. Longer than the chuckle lasted. He turned around and Freya pulled her legs free. She felt some muscles protest and as the adrenaline rushed through her veins, she knocked Edward out cold. Freya snorted at the unconscious body at her feet, "Pathetic, you're supposed to be a crook?" Freya managed to cut the rope around her wrists and left for the exit.

As she walked outside, she realized she was at the Gotham Harbour. Freya groaned and dropped what was left of the chair. She walked away from the water and the harbour only to spot a car. Next to it were two women. Freya ran up to them and said, "You have to help me! Call Detective Gordon. There's a mad man inside that container and he kidnapped me." The woman with the long dark pony tail looked at her, grabbed the whip attached to her pants and swung it around Freya's neck. She pulled at the whip, forcing Freya to walk closer who now realized the two women had been in on it. Pony Tail smiled down at Freya and pressed a pressure point near her neck.  
Freya's world turned black and as she lost consciousness, she vaguely heard the man from before say: "Sweet dreams miss Gorgon."

_Later that day..._

  
Freya woke up to smell fresh made coffee. She sat up in the bed she had been asleep in and looked around. The apartment looked like it could use a renovation: chipped paint covered the walls, the rooms were dusty and some doors had holes in them. Freya heard someone clearing their throat and in a few seconds she was out of the bed and standing next to it, ready to fight. As she looked at the same mam from before, who was now holding a coffee mug, Freya relaxed. She looked at what she was wearing and gasped in horror. Her head snapped towards him, "You changed my clothes?!" Edward Nygma put the coffee mug down, "I couldn't let you sleep in the clothes you were wearing. They were dirty. So I changed your clothes. But don't worry. I haven't seen anything." Except for my underwear, Freya thought. She looked down at the nightgown again and back at him before walking towards the coffee mug, "Is it poisoned?" Edward snorted, as if he would stoop that low. Oswald may use poison at times, but he? He preferred to play a game and this game was far more interesting. Freya sipped from the coffee and sat down at the table. Edward sat down across from her and said, "Your investigation needs to stop. If you don't stop looking for the answers, I will have to kill you." Freya glanced at him, "I'm a cop. What do you expect me to do? Just leave it alone? No. I can't do that." Edward sighed, "In that case... I killed Kristen Kringle. I loved her, I didn't want to kill her." Freya looked at the now empty mug. She stood up and walked out of the room. Edward followed her, "Killing people is what drove me to the edge. Of course that's not the only reason. ...However, Kristen was someone I cared about. Yet I killed her in my apartment." He grabbed Freya by her arm and pushed her against the wall. She gasped in surprise. Edward looked at her, "She wore a night gown just like that. I placed my hand around her throat and one over her mouth. If I remember correctly, I even made sure she couldn't breathe through her nose." Edward tightened his grip on Freya's neck who struggled to break free. She felt every airway close and tried gasping for air as Edward's mouth turned into a smile. Freya still struggled until her body went numb. Edward held her unconscious body in his arms, "When she died, I held her like this. I'm sad you had to die, miss Gorgon. I liked you. I guess you're one riddle I can't solve."  
He stood up with her body in his arms and layed her back on the bed. He grabbed everything else with him and left her alone.  
Once Edward was out of the room, he ripped off the fake handprints on his hands and put them in his pocket. He walked to the car waiting for him and got inside. As he looked up at the window where he knew Freya was laying on the bed, his eyes widened. There she was, Freya Gorgon. Standing in the window and looking straight at him. Her eyes were ice cold and glowed a light blue. As the glow faded away, the car drove to its destination.

Not a minute later, the GCPD arrived. Finding Freya in a state of shock. As Jim and Harvey tried to get her to talk, other officers were dusting the room for prints. When Freya did speak she said: "The Riddler... the riddler." Jim sat down on the bed next to her, calming her down.

"The riddler... the riddler... he - he froze me in time." Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock exchanged looks before Hatvey nodded and walked outside the room. There was one person that could help them and he knew where she was. As Harvey dialed the number and waited for that person to pick up, he glanced at his partner and Freya. When he heard the familiar voice he said: "Lark? It's me, we need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Freya looked at the one way mirror, "As I said. He froze me in time. It's what happens to my family. We die and become immortal." Freya glanced at the person at the other side of the table. Lark looked at Freya and wrote it down on the notepad in front of her, "I know. My family is the same. Although where I'm from, you don't exist. You disappeared." Freya nodded, "I recognized at the apartment. You're Lark Asker. You were a Watcher. However, I'm afraid I can't help you with my disappearance." Lark nodded and wrote something down. She looked back up from her notes and asked, "What happened in Malhain?" Freya turned around shocked, "How do you know about that?!" Lark put a file on the table, the cream colored soft carton held the white paper in place, "The Malhain report on the accident." Freya's face softened and changed into an expression of sadness. She sat down opposite of Lark and sighed, "I'm not Vera. I'm not a criminal. The Gorgon family means nothing to me." Lark nodded, "I know that too. What I want to know is... why did Edward Nygma kill you?" Freya glanced away briefly, "I wanted to find out why he is the way he is. The madness, the darkness. It had to get triggered somehow." Lark stood up with the file in her hand, "Be careful Freya. That's all I'm saying. Edward Nygma is a dangerous man. Don't get too close." Freya snorted, "I already got quite close to him. I don't need to get closer." Lark nodded and left the room.

_***_

As Freya opened the door to her apartment, it seemed darker than usual. Something seemed off. Freya stood in the doorway scanning the room with her eyes before turning the light on and walking inside. She closed the door and walked to the kitchen. She filled a glass with water. While watching the liquid rise in her glass, a hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her backwards. Freya dropped the glass of water in the sink and tried searching for a blunt object to hit the person who grabbed her. As the person let go, Freya turned around quickly and punched whoever it was in the face. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Nygma glance down at his broken glasses before softly touching his face. He looked at her and the first thing Freya said was: "Serves you right! You killed me." Edward frowned, "That I did. So how is it that you're still alive?" Freya smiled, "I have impeccable genes. The perfect genes in fact. Thank you for setting my heritage in motion." Edward frowned, she was happy he killed her? Freya walked back to the kitched and grabbed her glass of water. She filled it back up and walked to the couch. She sat down and turned the TV on. Edward looked at her, he sat down at the table near the window and stared at her. Why couldn't he solve this riddle? She was right there, yet he had killed her a day ago. He frowned and tried figuring out why Freya was still alive.  
Freya caught him staring at her and said, "If you're wondering... I'm similar to Lark." Edward snorted, that explained everything. But still puzzled him was the fact there was more to her than being inhuman. Freya switched channels on her TV and groaned, "Quit staring at me!" Edward blushed in embarrassment and turned his gaze away. Only to realize he had started to grow soft. Freya chuckled at a scene on TV and to Edward's horror he actually found it adorable. Edward stood up, walked over to Freya who gasped and looked him. He grabbed her by her shirt and threw her to the ground, "Stop doing that!" Freya looked at him and frowned. Anger took over and she walked up to Edward, punching him in the face again. She watched him fall to the ground and this time he was the one being unconscious. Freya smiled, "That was for trying to kill me, again!" She walked to the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

_***_

When Freya walked inside her apartment the next day, Edward was gone. She had strapped him to a chair last night and had promised herself to hand him over to the GCPD but now there was nothing to give them.  
Defeated, Freya walked to her bedroom and let herself fall onto the bed. She sighed looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
When she woke up, she heard her alarm clock go off. Freya frowned and walked to the window. She opened the curtains and turned around. Only to spot a huge green question mark on her closet. Freya stomped to the kitchen only to see the source of her now ruined closet smiling at her in the living area. She walked up towards him and saw a coffee cup waiting for her and some pastries, "What the hell is this?" Freya asked pointing at the obvious breakfast. Edward Nygma looked briefly at it, "Breakfast. Your breakfast to be exact." Freya sat down, "Is it poisoned? Are you trying to kill me again?" Edward snorted, "I have come to the conclusion that if I want to solve the ridsle that's you, I had to stop trying to kill you." Freya raised he eyebrows and mockingly said, "No way! Really? I had no idea." Edward rolled his eyes and motionend for her to eat her breakfast. A silence fell in the room broken by the occasional crunch when Freya bit off a piece of a cream filled pastry. She drank from her coffee and chewed down the last piece. She rose to her feet and wiped her mouth with her hands, "Thank you for breakfast. I should go bow and so shoul you. I need to get dressed anyway." Edward rose to his feet again and grabbed her arm. Freya looked at it and when she looked at his face, she nearly screamed. He was so close. His eyes darkened, a small smile creeping on his face, "Why can't I solve this riddle? Why are you the way you are?" Freya struggled to reply as she smelled his scent. His cologne. Freya didn't like how it made her knees turn into wax. In fact, she hated it. She put on the best angry face she had and picked up her coffee cup. Edward chuckled, "What are you planning on doing with that?" He asked, his voice lowered. She could actually feel his voice vibrate in her core. She looked him in the eye and managed to say, "I - I - I'm going to hit you with it?" Edward smiled, "Was that a question miss Gorgon?" Freya tried to keep a distance between them, but failed horribly. She could feel his breath tickle the tip of her nose. Did she smell peppermint? Edward took her wrist in his hand and Freya droppes the cup. Coffee spilled over the table. As he inched closer to her, Freya found it harder to breathe. Her legs were useless now, turning into candlewax. Edward held her in such way it seemed like they had finished dancing a few minutes ago, "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked her and Freya told herself she would go to the gym later today. She had no choice. This wasn't happening. Freya opened her mouth and closed it again. Which caused Edward to chuckle. He found this hilarious! Freya got angry again and pushed him away with all the strength she had. Edward stumbled backwards and looked at her. Freya could feel the tension in the air. It felt like electricity running across her arms and making the small hairs on them stand up right. Neither one of them dared to look away.  
A knock brought them back to reality and in a matter of seconds, Freya was in his arms again. A brief kiss on her lips and he was gone. Freya was sitting up on the ground after he dropped her. She rubbed her butt when Lark entered the apartment, "Are you ok?" She asked Freya while helping her up. Freya nodded. Lark touched Freya's forhead with the back of her hand, "Do you have a fever? Your face looks flushed." Freya looked at the breakfast and said nothing. Absolutely nothing. While Lark kept asking if she was ok, Freya played the scene in her head over and over again. He loves games and riddles. Freya was the perfect riddle. A riddle he couldn't solve, a game he didn't want to finish. Freya touched her lips absent mindedly and walked to her bedroom. Locking the door behind her and getting dressed. If Edward Nygma wanted to play a game, she would give him a game he couldn't resist playing. She pulled her shirt over her head and said, "Two can play that game Edward." She walked out of her bedroom and glanced at the bright green question mark on the closet before closing the bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

Freya stared outside the window in her living room. She still hadn't forgotten about the short kiss she shared with Edward Nygma. Lark and Jim had been yelling at her because he was getting too close. Freya knew they wanted to protect her but she was an adult and could make decisions herself. She wasn't a child. Freya looked at the people in the street and a certain figure caught her attention. His walking cane in front of him and his feet slightly pointed outward. Freya stared at him and the moment he looked up at her, she ducked away behind the curtain. She knew that face all too well. She had seen it at the GCPD. The man staring at her was Oswald Cobblepot. Freya took a peek from behind the curtain and she now saw two men. The other talled than Oswald. Freya cursed under her breath and darted for the door. She grabbed her coat and purse and ran out. She crossed the street and the first thing she did was yell. She yelled at them, "Why are you here? Are you stalking me?!" Many heads turned and both men looked surprised. Oswald smiled, "I'm sure Ed and I aren't stalking you at all. In fact I believer we're watching you because you could be a threat to us." To me, not us. That's what he meant. Freya snorted and looked at Edward, "And you! Don't you ever kiss me again! I hate you! You're a monster!" Freya crossed the street again and walked back into her apartment building.  
She hung her coat away and put her purse back on the table next to the door. She walked to her bedroom and noticed something on her bed. A note. She read it and ripped it to pieces. She opened her closet door and found an emerald green dress in her closet. She looked at it, stunned he would choose that dress for a girl like her. She closed her closet and walked out.  
She sat on her bed and mumbled, "If Nygma thinks I will go dancing with him, he is dead wrong!"

**_***_ **

However, there she was that night. Walking inside the venue for the gala. Wearing the dress she had found in her closet. Freya didn't like the way she looked, she normally didn't choose to wear a dress like this. As she gave a man the black faux fur scarf that actually kept her warm, she walked inside the room and she could feel eyes burning a whole in her back. She managed to get a glass of champagne and drank it whole in a few seconds. She walked to the side of the dancefloor where she drank another glass of champagne in a few seconds. A chuckle from behind her made her turn around. She frowned and said, "Don't laugh at me. You gave me this dress and I hate the dress. I hate you." Edward walked up to her wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand around the wrist she raised to point at him, "hmm... In a few minutes those two glasses of Champagne will rise to your head. Making you slur your words. Is the dress that horrible?" Freya nodded starting to feel light headed, she groaned softly and regretted those two glasses of Champagne already. Edward led her to a different room. Where a different kind of music played. Freya smiled and looked at him, "Are you in looove with me?" She said poking his chest. Edward smiled, "I told you you were going to slur your words." He put her down on a couch and gave her a glass of water. Freya drank it and gave it back to him. As he walked away with the empty glass, Freya couldn't help herself but ask, "So it's twue then. You looove me." She giggled and Edward shook his head. Freya simply continued, "I don't looove you. I don't knooow you." Edward turned to her, amused by the sight of her. The dress fit her perfectly and the hairstyle suited her. He walked over to her and asked, "Do you want to dance miss Gorgon?" Freya frowned and crossed her arms. Edward raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but laugh at her response: "It's Freya. Not miss Gorgon." She took his hand anyway and he held tight but softly while they danced. Freya felt the alcohol leave her body as everything around her became clear again. She stopped dancing and looked at him, her legs turned into candlewax again and she managed to gain control over those hormones of her when she pushed Edward backwards softly. He frowned in confusion, "Something wrong Freya?" Freya shook her head and snorted, "You think I would dance with you? You killed me. You killed Kristen Kringle. Who knows who else you have killed? Why me?" Edward closed the gap between them, dancing with her again while he explained, "Why you? Because you should be dead but you're not. You wanted the truth, I gave you the truth. Don't give your head little ideas. I don't love you, I want to know you better. Understand you. I don't love you Freya, to me this is all a game." Freya felt like she got shot in her heart. Why did she feel pain when she didn't love him either? If this was all game then ehy did he...? Freya looked up to him, "Why did you give me this dress if this is all a game to you?" She tighed her grip on his shoulder and hand. Right on cue a tango started playing and Freya made her move. Edward looked at her surprised. She smiled at him, "Why give the girl you killed a dress? You don't love her. Besides I had a different dress that could be worn tonight. Don't you know, that two can play a game if they know the rules?" Edward Nygma was speechless, Freya chuckled. She had won this round, she could feel it. As the tango song ended so did the dance moves. Instead of Edward holding Freya. Freya held Edward, "See you around Edward." She dropped him to the floor and walked out of the room.  
She walked to the same man who held her faux fur scarf and took a taxi home.

**_***_ **

Freya arrived home. This time she got surprised by Oswald Cobblepot. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he turned on the light that was standing on the table near the window. He looked quite angry and Freya had no idea why. She sat down on the couch, facing him and asked, "Why are you here?" Oswald smiled softly, "I want you to stay away from Ed. I don't want you near him anymore." This time Freya snorted and said, "That's going to be difficult since he shows up unannounced most of the time!" Oswald raised an eyebrow, "He won't visit you anymore." He left with his bodyguard, she didn't even notice standing in the shadows. Freya watched the door close and and walked to her bedroom. She zippped the dress open and let it slide down. Walking out of it and putting on some sweat pants and PKlJ shirt. She put the dress away and grabbed a matching sweater. She pulled the heels off and put on a pair of warm fuzzy socks befors walking to the bathroom to pull the pins out of her hair and removing the make-up. She walked back to her bedroom and pulled the socks off, dropping them at the side of her bed. She pulled the covers over her and took the sweater off, throwing it to her feet.

**_~~~_ **

_Freya was walking through endless hallways in a green ballgown version of the dress she wore at the gala. She looked over her shoulders plenty of times, as if someone was following her. She started running, a shadow racing after her. He breathing quickened as she felt fear burn through her veins. She looked at the walls, briefly stopping. The walls were covered with question marks that varied in size. She felt the shadow closing in on her and started running again. She needed to get out of here! She had to! Freya opened a door to a sitting room. No windows and the room was lit by a single chandelier. Freya was trapped. She searched for an exit and saw the shadow standing there. She knew it was grinning. She knew the shadow found this hilarious. She was trapped, she felt like a deer in the headlights. She took steps backwards and the shadow slit across the floor at immense speed. It pinned her down on the ground, lowering its head. Only to whisper in her ear: "Do you really think you're safe?" The voice was ice cold and void of emotion. Freya screamed and the shadow disappeared. The chandelier dropped to the ground and the walls closed in on her. Threatening to crush her. Freya screamed at the top of her lungs._

She jolted awake and felt her hair stick to her head and neck. She felt the sweat run down her spine and she tried to calm her breathing. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and got up to grab a glass of water. She emptied it and grabbed a blanket, walking to her couch. She layed down and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Freya woke up to the sun shining inside the living room. She squinted and and stretched. A smile crept upon her face and she sat up on her couch. When the dream from last night came rushing back. Freya threw the blanket off of her and walked to the kitchen. She put the coffee machine on and searched for something to eat. She sighed at the unopened box of cereal and and poured some into a bowl. She added milk and walked to the table next tot the window. She opened the drawer and pulled out a notebook and a pen. She walked back to kitchen and while eating breakfast, she wrote down what she had to buy. By the time she finished her cup of coffee she had written a whole grocery list. She grabbed the list and put it in her purse before getting dressed. She walked out all ready and walked to the nearest store to buy what she needed. When she returned home, she put her groceries away before she got called to the GCPD.

_***_

Freya walked inside and saw Lark talking to Jim. She walked up to them and Lark turned to her, smiling. She held up a GCPD badge and said, "Congratulations! You're a police officer for the GCPD!" Freya took her badge from Lark's hands and smiled. She looked at Jim and her smile widened in a grin. Harvey walked up to them and wished Freya good luck. Freya heard a second message in that good luck of his and looked at Jim. Who grabbed his gun and badge. Harvey grabbed his hat, "you're coming with us today. We got a lead on a case and since you don't have a uniform yet..." freya nodded. Lark handed her an elastic and Freya tied her hair together. The three of them left and Lark watched them leave. As they drove towards the lead, Freya felt nervous. Jim and Harvey were talking in the front of the car. When they arrived, they got out and Freya looked around. They heard yelling coming from inside the warehouse and they hurried to the door. Harvey nodded at Jim and Freya, pulling their guns out they barged into the warehouse. Apparently they had stopped a fight because both Oswald and Edward stopped mid fight to look at them. Jim lowered his gun and looked surprised, Harvey frowned in confusion. Freya looked at Edward. Who had ignored everyone else to look at her. Freya lowered her gun and looked Edward in the eye. He smiled softly and Freya's eyes widened. She never looked away and neither did Edward. He walked closer and Freya pointed her gun at him, "Don't move Nygma! I will shoot you!" Edward chuckled, "Really?" He walked closer, knowing Freya didn't have it in her to shoot him. What he didn't expect was what happened next. Freya dropped her gun, ran up to Edward and tackled him. He fell to the ground and looked at her stunned, "I told you not to move." Freya said. She turned around and picked her gun up from the ground. Handed it over to Harvey and went back to cuff Edward. Oswald was ready to protest but Freya shushed him: "shush, boy!" Oswald looked at her shocked, Freya smiled. She pulled Edward up from the ground and watched Jim arrest Oswald. She put Edward against the car, "Stay put Nygma." Edward smiled, "Whatever you wish miss Gorgon. I really think green suits you." Freya hit him on his arm, "Shut up!" Jim walked with Oswald towards the car and pushed him against it, Freya walked away while Harvey and Jim questioned Oswald and Edward.

_***_

Freya walked home from the GCPD. Only to be pulled into an alleyway. She looked at the person who had pulled her into the alleyway, "What do you want Edward?" Edward smiled, "I want to explain something." Freya sighed, "Make it quick." Edward smiled a bit wider, "Oswald told me that I couldn't visit you anymore. He thinks I'm in love with you. Which is ridiculous. However, when you and the GCPD arrived we were fighting. Over you." Freya rolled her eyes, "Wow. Should I feel special? Look, Edward. I work for the GCPD now. We can't see each other anymore. Unless I arrest you." Edward's eyes darkened, "What did you say? You're working for the GCPD?" He walked closer and Freya felt the brick wall against her back. Edward put his hands on either side of her, "You were the only one not corrupted by them or me. Or Oswald. You were just a citizen. Now, you have doomed yourself." Freya looked him dead in the eye, "No. I didn't. There is nothing between us. Absolutely nothing. I will arrest you one day and I will watch you walk inside Arkham." Edward leaned in closer, "You are going to arrest me?" Freya swallowed hard, she could smell his cologne. It made her knees go weak again. Edward chuckled, noticing her reaction. His head was almost touching the wall, his voice deep and husky, "Do you really want to see me behind bars, Freya?" Freya felt herself blush and she hit the wall with her fist. Damn it, she thought, how could she let him get so close? Then, Freya smiled. She grinned at the shadow cast on the opposite wall of the alleyway, she pulled Edward closer. Surprising him. Freya lowered her voice slightly, "Of course. You're a danger to me Edward. You're dangerous and you don't even know it." Edward leaned backwards, staring at her. He looked lost and confused. Freya chuckled, trailing a finger from his temple to his chest, "Isn't this what you wanted? Me all for yourself. No Oswald. No Jim. Nothing. Just us." Freya leaned completely against the wall and bit her lip, Edward swallowed. The air thickened. Their gazes never leaving each other. Freya pulled Edward closer and mumbled in his ear, "What's the matter Riddler? Cat caught your tongue?" She chuckled and pressed her lips against his throat. Edward gasped, pushed her backwards and walked away. Freya laughed. Happy she succeeded. She walked home and opened the door. Only to see a transparent woman standing in her living room. Freya stared at her, "who are you?" The woman turned around, smiling. Freya frowned, "I asked you a question. Anser me ghost! Who are you?!" The woman inhaled deeply and said: "My name is Kristen Kringle. We need to talk Freya Gorgon."


	5. Chapter 5

Freya looked stunned at Kristen. Well, Kristen's ghost. Freya closed her door and sat down on the couch. Kristen sat down next to her, "I saw you. You died, didn't you?" Freya nodded, Kristen continued: "Who killed you?" Freya blinked a couple of times, "I... uh... Edward Nygma did." Kristen nodded and adjusted her glasses, "I thought so. I could sense it. He killed me too." Freya sighed, "I know. He told me. Why are you here?" Kristen stood up and turned towards Freya, "Edward is a monster. You can't get too close to him. He's dangerous. Stay away from him Freya." Freya stood up and pointed a finger at Kristen, "Look! He might be dangerous but that doesn't mean I have to stay away from him. I can defend myself!" Kristen nodded, "Then I'll leave you be. Goodbye Freya." Kristen disappeared and Freya let herself fall on her couch, why were people warning her constantly? She was an adult. She could have made sure Edward dropped to the ground, in not time. Mere seconds, that's all it would take. Freya turned her TV on and tried to forget about what Kristen told her.

_***_

Freya was washing her sheets, when she hear a knock on her door. She walked to the door and sighed as she looked through the peephole. Outside stood Edward Nygma. She opened the door and when he walked closer to walk inside, Freya stopped him. He frowned, "What's wrong?" Freya looked at her feet, thinking about what to say before she looked up. What she told him, was: "Edward, we can't see each other like this anymore. I work for the GCPD now and you're a criminal. These visits need to stop. You played your game and you didn't get your answers. So, please, go. Leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore. You're my enemy. I'm your enemy." Edward didn't know what to say. Why was she saying this? Why were things suddenly complicated? Edward nodded and walked away. Freya closed the door and thought, are you happy now Oswald? You and the GCPD won. She walked to her couch to watch TV while her washing machine washed the sheets in the background.

_***_

That night, Lark knocked on her door. Whem Freya opened it, she saw Lark in a short golden dress with a cluth in her hand, "Let's go out tonight. The both of us. Just us." Freya didn't know of she wanted to go. But Lark started begging. Freya let her inside and while Lark waited, Freya went to get dressed. She walked up to Lark in black dress, it looked more like a cocktail dress than a dress you would go party in. Lark' eyes widened when she saw Freya and said, "You look sexy! Where disld you buy that dress?" Freya chuckled, "Did you think Vera Gorgon would let her daughters wear cheap clothes?" Lark shook her head and chuckled. The two girls walked to a taxi waiting for them outside and while Lark gave the driver the address. Freya applied some lipstick on her lips. During the drive to the whatever club they were going, Lark and Freya talked about all kinds of things. Freya never mentioned her dream or the visit from Edward earlier that day. When the yaxi stopped, Lark payed him and both girls got out of the car. They watched the car drive off and walked inside. People were dancing and drinking. Both girls walked to the bar and ordered their drinks when none oth than Pony Tail walked up to them, "What's a police officer and a witch doing in a club like this?" Lark turned to her, "We're having fun Tabitha. You should try it once." Tabitha snorted and walked away, Freya giggled and sipped from her drink. After a few sips, both girls walked on the dancefloor. Freya could see a man eyeing her and she motioned him to come over. The man walked up to her and joined her. As the pair danced, a certain figure noticed them. His hand tightened on the drink he was holding and before he could process it, the glass broke. Barbara Kean laughed, "Jealous, Ed? They're just dancing. I would get scared and jealous if she takes the man back to her place. Or she ends up at his place. For the night." Edward looked at her, his eyes burning with anger. Barbara smiled, "You could just tell her you fell in love with her. But ... oh wait, you keep saying you hate her instead." Edward growled and walked away. Freya amd the man danced some more before Freya thought it was time to leave. She made sure the man knew and walked out of the club, texting Lark. As Lark's reply came in, Freya heard footsteps behind her. Trying to figure out if she was being followed, she quickened her pace. When the person behind her did the same, Freya ran into an alleyway, where the man from the club followed her. He pulled out a knife and Freya slowly backed awat from him. He grinned at her. It was the most creepiest grins she had seen. While working for the Malhain PD, she had seen a few pictures of Jerome Valeska, but compared to this man, Jerome's smile was nothing. Freya, scared and trapped, tried to look for a way to escape him. But he only laughed as she started panicking, "You know, I have seen a guy watching us. It didn't take long for me to figure out you rejected him. But, rejecting me tonight? Big mistake doll. If I can't have you, no one can." Freya was still walking backwards, until she noticed the alleyway got darker. The street light didn't reach this far and she knew there was no way out. As she pushed aside her fear, she was ready to take the guy on. As he charged for her with his knife, he suddenly stopped when a second man stepped infront of him. His smaller pocket knife in his hand. The man laughed and abruptly stopped as the other man plunged his knife in the man's stomach. He repeated this multiple times before the other fell to the ground, dead. He turned around to face Freya and Freya's eyes widened, "Edward?" He softly smiled at her and dropped his knife. They kept standing there, staring at each other as the puzzle pieces fell into place. The man who had watched her dance with corpse on the ground was Edward. She took a step forward and he arched his back. But she hesitated. Freya felt her heart beat in her chest so hard that she thought it would beat right through her like in a cartoon. Edward walked closer, hesitated when Freya didn't move and stopped a few steps away from her, "You should be more careful." He said. Freya glanced at the corpse and back at Edward, "You killed him." He nodded. Freya sighed and walked past Edward. His hand grabbed her wrist and she looked at it. She looked up at Edward and he said, "Freya I..." Freya turned more towards him, he sighed and tried to say whatever he planned to say, but failed. Freya smiled, it was a sad smile yet a smile that told him that she knew. She knew. He didn't have to say it. It had been there ever since he kidnapped her. Ever since she had opened her eyes again and watched him drive off. She knew. The words were left unspoken and they wpulde stay that way. Freya knew it was impossible and it always would be. What had been left unspoken was impossible and couldn't exist between them. Freya knew that and she knew that Edward thought the same thing. They both knew and they both realized how wrong it was. How those unspoken words could destroy them and hunt them down for the restvof their lives. The feeling these unspoken words held, couldn't exist between them. Ever. Edward let go of her hand and mumbled, "Wash your hands when you get home." Before Freya mumbled in return, "goodnight Edward." He replied with a 'goodnight' as well and watched her walk away. He let her walk away. He had no choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Freya was doing some paperwork when Jim stood in front of her, she looked up from her pile of papers and he smiled, he handed her a note and walked away without saying a word. Freya read the note and walked to her destination. She opened the door and saw a brunette cleaning a table, "You wanted to see me Dr. Thompkins?"   
Lee Thompkins looked up and smiled at Freya, "Yes. Close the door please." Freya did as she was told and waited patiently. Lee finished cleaning the table and took her latex gloves off, she threw them in a trash can and turned her attention towards Freya, "Jim and I want to organize a birthday party for Lark. Harvey has promised he would take care of the cake. However, we don't know how old Lark is or what kind of party she likes."   
Freya chuckled, "You want me to ask her?"   
Lee shook her head, "No, you're helping me and Jim to bring her home to her. We want her to feel loved and homey." Freya nodded and thought for a while before saying: "You can organize a cocktail party. People will be wearing fancy outfits, yet they don't have to talk all night. They can dance and have fun!" Lee smiled brightly and said, "Great! Thank you Freya. Can you help me today?"   
Freya looked at her surprised, "Help you with dead bodies?" Lee nodded, "Only if you can stomach it and feel comfortable helping me." Freya smiled, "Of course!" Lee handed her a coat she could wear and gave her a crash course in the tools that were laying on a platter.

***

After at least two bodies, Freya tried to stretch a bit. She wanted to walk out but heard two voices talking. She stayed inside and waited.  
After a while Lee walked back inside and smiled at Freya, "You can leave for today. Jim said that you will get training tomorrow." Freya nodded and took the white coat off. She walked out ad thanked Jim before existing the GCPD.

Once home, Freya noticed something was off. She grabbed the gun and looked around. No one. Freya sighed in relief and walked to the kitchen, preparing dinner. She looked at the clock and waited for the water to boil. She held the box of pasta in her hand and stared at the water. When it boiled, she poured the pasta in the pot and waited the perfect amount of minutes for the pasta to be 'Al dente'. Once the pasta was done she put the sauce over it, which she had prepared before hand. She stirred the pasta and tasted it. Freya smiled and sprinkled some rasped cheese over it and sat down on her couch, watching a movie.

Occasionally she laughed and put a fork of pasta in her mouth. At the end of the movie, her bowl of pasta was empty and she had fallen asleep on her couch.

Freya woke up to shooting on her TV. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, looking at the TV she sighed and turned it off. She walked to her bathroom, she brushed her teeth and threw the empty shampoo bottle away, switching it with new one. She walked out of the bathroom, tunring the light off and walked inside her bedroom, yawning. As she layed down she sighed when she realied she had forgotten to close the curtains. She turned to her side, away from the window and drifted off to sleep.

***

Freya jolted awake, feeling terrified. At the end of her bed she found a note. She picked it up and her eyes widened in horror. On the cars was a circle, a V covering it. Vera Gorgon. Freya felt fear and adrenaline rush through her veins, butterflies roared in her stomach and her breathing quickened. She got out of bed and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. She walked inside the kitchen and out again. She walked inside the livingroom and noticed another card, which read: 'Tick, tock... BOOM!' Freya's heart stopped. ice replaced the blood in her veins and she ran towards the door, everything went up in the air. Her skin burned and she felt her world go black.

Outside people watched the apartment building burn. Orange flames licked and chewed at the wood and debris was scattered all over the street. Children were crying and screaming, other houses and building missed a few windows. Some buildings had smoke damage and bricks looked as black as the blown up apartment building. Sirens echoed down the streets as police cars and fire trucks arrived. Followed by a few ambulances. Wounded people got immediate attention and the police searched for survivors underneath the debris. Behind the huge crowd stood Edward Nygma, holding a green dress, of what was left of it. Staring at it, he felt his heart and soul shatter, a scream build up in his chest but never got set free. Silent tears rolled dow his cheeks as he squeazed the dress and walked away. He heard how the screams and sirens faded away, heard how she faded away. Her presence, her soul. He felt her slip away and there was nothing he could do. Nothing. He stepped inside the car and drove off.

Once home, he screamed. He cried and screamed for her. For Freya. His vocal cords protested heavily and he stopped. He stopped crying. He stopped screaming. He grabbed a cane and swung it at a vase. Shards clattered on the floor and he swung it at something different. He trashed the place completely and fell to his knees. Staring at the ceiling, void of anything. Empty.


	7. chapter 7

Jim looked at what was left of the building, burned clothes and shoes were scattered all over the ground and children were crying and screaming. Harvey was helping the paramedics when Jim noticed this had been Freya's building. He ran towards the debris and started pulling bricks away, all while screaming Freya's name. Other quickly helped him and when he picked up a brick, he saw a hand, covered in ash and scratches. He lifted up more bricks and asked for help. With a group of firemen, he pulled Freya's body out. He held her in his arms as her head fell backwards. He tried waking her up but it was no use. Harvey pulled him away while the paramedics carried her away and drove her to the hospital anyway.

Inside the hospital, the doctors rushed her to the ER. They treated her wounds and made a scan to see if there was internal bleeding. They put her under and opened Freya up. Tending to the internal bleeding they found.

Lark stormed inside the hospital and found Jim and Harvey waiting. She walked up to them and said, "Where is Freya?" Jim looked at the door, "In the ER." Lark looked like she could panic at any second. Harvey looked at her, "What's wrong?' Lark groaned and said, "Freya is like me. Inhuman and she can heal herself. She can heal those wounds. She's unconscious, not dead! If they do a check-up, they'll find her healed for at least sixty percent!" Jim and Harvey stood up, Lark searched for a doctor and showed her the a badge. She hurried into the ER and Harvey looked at Lark, puzzled. Lark smiled briefly and showed him the badge, "Every Watcher has one of these. That doctor knew exactly who I was." Harvey's eyes widened, "You're like the FBI! Lark, are you sure you can pull this off?" Lark nodded when another woman entered. Her hair was the color of bark and her eyes seemed to burn, Lark smiled at her and said to Jim and Harvey, "Meet Ruby Drake. An ex-Watcher like me." Ruby nodded and looked at her watch, "We don't have much time Lark. We need to get her to Westwing Hospital." As if on cue, two doctors rolled Freya outside and Ruby and Lark took over. They rushed her to an ambulance and Ruby got in at the driver's seat. Jim and Harvey got in at the back with Freya, Lark closed the doors and got in at the passenger's door. Ruby drove off and made sure they didn't hit anyone or any cars while racing Freya to Westwing. When they arrived, they rushed Freya to the ER room while doctors rushed inside. Jim looked around and what he saw wasn't normal. People in wheelchairs and walking around in hospital robes, all looking different. Some had elf like ears. Had this been hidden from him for so long? Harvey pulled Jim to a chair and sat down.

They waited for what seemed to be hours. A nurse walked outside with a clipboard and both en looked at her. Her hair was red and braided, her eyes a sea green and her smile was softer than any sweater or pillow. She cleared her throat and said, "Are you family of miss Gorgon's?" Harvey shook his head and showed his badge which Jim pushed down and replied, "Yes, how is she?" The red headed nurse looked at her clipboard and said, "Miss Gorgon has been moved to room 209 where she has to rest for a couple of days before she can have visitors. We have helped her heal while we checked the work from Gotham General." Harvey nodded and Jim sat back down, relieved and rested his head in his hands. Lark walked out with a big smile, greeted the woman and Harvey hugged her, "Thank god Freya is alright." Lark chuckled, "Well that's what you get when you're immortal. You can't really die." Harvey let her go and frowned, "Why do I feel like there's a but?" Lark sighed and explained, "The Gorgon's can be killed by a special serum. Which they can ask for when they want to die. It only kills them but of course there have been murders with the serum." Harvey snorted, "Of course. Is there one person in thid goddamn city that doesn't kill?" Lark chuckled and offered to drive them both back to the GCPD.

***

Three days later, Freya was awake and sitting up in bed. She looked ill and had said she felt like a truck with three tons of bricks had ran over her. Lark had laughed, which resulted in glares from Jim and Harvey.

Freya looked at Lark, "How bad is it?" Her coice croaked, Lark showed her a crime scene photo, Freya groaned, "So I have nothing left anymore?" Lark sat down on the bed and softly hugged Freya. A pair of heels echoed in the hallway and Lee wlked in, "Freya! Thank god you're alright! I'm so sorry about your apartment!" Lark let go of Freya and walked backwards. Lee hugged Freya who smiled and tried hugging her back as well as she could. Lee let go and put a cactus on the table next to Freya's bed, "I thought a cactus would be more apropriate." Freya laughed and winced, "My ribs haven't fully healed yet. But I'll live."

More footsteps echoed in the hallway and in walked, Alfred and Bruce. Jim stood up and introduced them to Freya, "Freya this is Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne." Freya looked at Bruce and said, "I know who you are. I'm sorry about your parents, I hope the Wayne Manor isn't too big at times." Bruce smiled, "I'm afraid it is at times." He put a small pot of lavender on the table next to the cactus and Freya thanked them both for it.

They talked about the explosion and Lark showed Freya the piece of paper that she had been holding. Freya looked at it in disgust, "That's my mother's. Her name is Vera Gorgon." Jim and Harvey shared a look and Lark sked, "Do you know why your mother wants you dead?" Freya nodded, "Because I'm not like her or my sister. I don't kill or steal and I'm not as coldhearted as they are." Lark mumbled something and Freya chuckled, "Yeah, stupid family and stupid motive. But at least I'm not in jail. Like Isabelle." Jim frowned and looked at her, "Isabelle?" Freya turned to Jim, "Isabelle Gorgon. Or rather, Medusa. She uses pure snake venom to kill and usually puts her victims in cement." Harvey whistled and the room got quiet. Awkwardly quiet. Jim broke the silence by asking what happened to Isabelle, Freya replied, "Isabelle got arrested and is in jail. Apparently not getting out any time soon."

***

Vera threw her glass of wine at the man in front of her, "Damn it!" She sat back down, her red bob falling straight, not a single hair laying in the opposite direction. Her red polished nails dug into the desk as she tried to calm down, "Why can't that bitch die! Call in Godfried!" The man left, wiping wine off his bald head. Vera sighed and waited for Godfried.

When he walked in, Vera straightened her back and said, "Godfried, Freya is still alive. I want the person responsible for the bomb to be excuted immediately and send my daughter Isabelle to Westwing Hospital with the Gorgon Serum." Godfried nodded and turned on his heel, ready to leave when Vera stopped him, "Remind Greta to feed my husband. She forgot yesterday." Godfried nodded once again and walked out of the room. Vera walked over to the wine bottled and poured it into a new glass. She drank two huge gulps of wine before walking over to the window and watching the scenery outside.

Freya said goodbye to her friends and slit down in the bed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. In her dream she experienced the explosion again until the dream changed...

~~~

Freya ran through the same hallway as before but this time she wasn't afraid. She ran towards the shadow who spread its arms and she hugged him. The shadow returned her hug and Freya felt at home. Safe.

A bright light woke her up and Freya looked at the window, it was just a helicopter. Freya closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep again.


	8. chapter 8

_'The Gotham Police have concluded that the explosion earlier this week has_ been cause _by a bomb in the basement of the building. They haven't found the bomber but the GCPD have told us that there were no deaths.'_

He stared at the screen, no deaths. Zero. She was alive. Freya was alive. He took his coat and went to the one person who knew where she would be. When he arrived at Lark's place, he knocked and she opened the door, still half asleep. When she noticed who it was, she smiled softly and gave him a piece of paper. As if she knew he would visit her. He took the piece of paper, said Lark goodbye and went to the address that was written on it. Westwing hospital was a huge building and the first expression he got from it, was that he didn't belong there. Which he didn't. He walked inside and walked up towards the receptionist. The blonde woman, looked up at him and he took the piece of paper out, "I would like to see miss Gorgon in room 209." The receptionist raised an eyebrow, "Are you a relative?" He shook his head and said, "Lark Asker sent me." The receptionist gave him the directions to Freya's room and he thanked her before walking to her room. When he walked inside, she was still asleep and he felt his chest tighten at the sight of her. He sat down next to her bed and watched her sleep, waited for her to wake up. What seemed to be hours, but was probably minutes, later her eyes opened and looked at him. A smile crept on her lips and the first thing he did was hug her. He hugged her and repeated her name over and over again. Freya closed her eyes and stroked his back with her free hand, "It's going to be alright Ed. I'm almost fully healed and then I just need some rest. But I will be fine. I promise." Edward sat down on her bed, never letting her go. Freya smiled and held him, "I can't really die Ed. I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be fine." They stayed like that for quite some time. They didn't talk, they didn't need to. They just held each other, quietly. Not moving, just listening to each other's heartbeat and enjoying each other's company.

*******

After Edward left, Freya had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. She didn't know who was walking inside in her bedroom. Until she could just sense it. Feel the danger that surrounded her. Freya opened her eyes and looked into ice cold green ones of her sister, "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Isabelle smiled, "Mommy dearest got me out. Just to finish what the bomber couldn't do. She knew he would mess up. I think the GCPD will find him soon and once they have found him, they'll find your cold dead body. In this very bed." Isabelle pulled out a rectangular shaped case. She opened it and took a syringe out. Inside the syringe was a transparent liquid. The Gorgon Serum. Freya got out of bed and Isabelle chuckled, "You think you're in a fighting state, my dear sister?" Freya watched as she lifted the syringe up. Isabelle charged for Freya who simply hit her. Isabelle stumbled backwards and dropped the Serum. The syringe broke and Isabelle cursed under her breathe as she got up. Freya saw her sister swing a fist at her and grabbed it. Stopping it from hitting her face. Freya twisted Isabelle's arm and forced her to go on her knees. Freya lowered her head and mumbled into her sister's ear, "Do you really think that I didn't know who wanted me dead? You are pathetic. Dear sister, why don't you back to that jail cell you came from? Maybe your girlfriend's waiting." Isabelle growled and swung her sister over her head. Who fell on the ground. Her back slammed into the tiled floor and she groaned. Isabelle laughed and picked the case up. She walked out and left Freya behind. Who crawled back into the bed, regretting ever getting out of it. She rubbed her back and leaned back into the pillow, smiled and looked outside. A nurse walked in and cleaned the mess up.

*******

After two more days, Freya could leave Westwing hospital. Until she found a new place to stay, Lark had offered her the guest bedroom. Which Freya didn't decline. She slept Immediately after getting home and when she woke up, it was six in the evening. Lark put a plate on the dinner table and Freya looked at it like a starving wolf. She sat down and started eating. Lark chuckled and Freya stopped, "I'm sorry." Lark shook her head and sat down too, "No it's okay. Go ahead. Eat." Freya continued and didn't say a word. She had eaten three whole plates before she was finally full. Lark put the dishes away and both girls walked to the living room to watch TV. At ten, they both went to bed. Freya drifted off to sleep, fast. Lark fell asleep after ten minutes.

He stared at the screen, no deaths. Zero. She was alive. Freya was alive. He took his coat and went to the one person who knew where she would be. When he arrived at Lark's place, he knocked and she opened the door, still half asleep. When she noticed who it was, she smiled softly and gave him a piece of paper. As if she knew he would visit her. He took the piece of paper, said Lark goodbye and went to the address that was written on it. Westwing hospital was a huge building and the first expression he got from it, was that he didn't belong there. Which he didn't. He walked inside and walked up towards the receptionist. The blonde woman, looked up at him and he took the piece of paper out, "I would like to see miss Gorgon in room 209." The receptionist raised an eyebrow, "Are you a relative?" He shook his head and said, "Lark Asker sent me." The receptionist gave him the directions to Freya's room and he thanked her before walking to her room. When he walked inside, she was still asleep and he felt his chest tighten at the sight of her. He sat down next to her bed and watched her sleep, waited for her to wake up. What seemed to be hours, but was probably minutes, later her eyes opened and looked at him. A smile crept on her lips and the first thing he did was hug her. He hugged her and repeated her name over and over again. Freya closed her eyes and stroked his back with her free hand, "It's going to be alright Ed. I'm almost fully healed and then I just need some rest. But I will be fine. I promise." Edward sat down on her bed, never letting her go. Freya smiled and held him, "I can't really die Ed. I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be fine." They stayed like that for quite some time. They didn't talk, they didn't need to. They just held each other, quietly. Not moving, just listening to each other's heartbeat and enjoying each other's company.

*******

After Edward left, Freya had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. She didn't know who was walking inside in her bedroom. Until she could just sense it. Feel the danger that surrounded her. Freya opened her eyes and looked into ice cold green ones of her sister, "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Isabelle smiled, "Mommy dearest got me out. Just to finish what the bomber couldn't do. She knew he would mess up. I think the GCPD will find him soon and once they have found him, they'll find your cold dead body. In this very bed." Isabelle pulled out a rectangular shaped case. She opened it and took a syringe out. Inside the syringe was a transparent liquid. The Gorgon Serum. Freya got out of bed and Isabelle chuckled, "You think you're in a fighting state, my dear sister?" Freya watched as she lifted the syringe up. Isabelle charged for Freya who simply hit her. Isabelle stumbled backwards and dropped the Serum. The syringe broke and Isabelle cursed under her breathe as she got up. Freya saw her sister swing a fist at her and grabbed it. Stopping it from hitting her face. Freya twisted Isabelle's arm and forced her to go on her knees. Freya lowered her head and mumbled into her sister's ear, "Do you really think that I didn't know who wanted me dead? You are pathetic. Dear sister, why don't you back to that jail cell you came from? Maybe your girlfriend's waiting." Isabelle growled and swung her sister over her head. Who fell on the ground. Her back slammed into the tiled floor and she groaned. Isabelle laughed and picked the case up. She walked out and left Freya behind. Who crawled back into the bed, regretting ever getting out of it. She rubbed her back and leaned back into the pillow, smiled and looked outside. A nurse walked in and cleaned the mess up.

*******

After two more days, Freya could leave Westwing hospital. Until she found a new place to stay, Lark had offered her the guest bedroom. Which Freya didn't decline. She slept Immediately after getting home and when she woke up, it was six in the evening. Lark put a plate on the dinner table and Freya looked at it like a starving wolf. She sat down and started eating. Lark chuckled and Freya stopped, "I'm sorry." Lark shook her head and sat down too, "No it's okay. Go ahead. Eat." Freya continued and didn't say a word. She had eaten three whole plates before she was finally full. Lark put the dishes away and both girls walked to the living room to watch TV. At ten, they both went to bed. Freya drifted off to sleep, fast. Lark fell asleep after ten minutes.


	9. chapter 9

Freya watched the car leave as she checked her makeup one more time. She looked like Gorgon girl: beautiful, lethal and classy. Freya checked her hairdo and walked inside. The sound of her heels echoed in the hallway as she walked to her mother's office. She made sure her handbag was close to her body, she could feel the velvet box with the Gorgon Serum burning a whole in the bag. She knocked once on the door and opened it. Vera stared at her in shock, "Freya? Dear god! I though you were dead!" Freya smiled, "Of course you thought so mother. It's one thought that helps you sleep at night: me, six feet under."  Vera rose from her chair and walked up to her youngest daughter, hugging her tightly. Freya and Vera smiled at each other, before Vera walked back to her chair. Freya ripped her skirt and ran towards Vera. She dugged and swung her leg across the floor. Vera fell backwards and Freya climbed on top of her, grabbing a pocket knife out of her bag. Freya held the knife against her mother's throat and said, "Sadly for you mother, that bomb didn't kill me. It blew up my home! I had to wear stuff I swore I would never touch again. But at least I can wear it while watching you die." Vera laughed, "You think you can kill me Freya? Your father is inside his cell, for years. He tried to kill me too! You can't kill me Freya. Even if you wanted to." Freya snorted, "I had to wear my friend's clothes until I could access my vault! Because you blew up my apartment! You're a monster Vera Gorgon! I should hand you over to the police, but something tells me I will be leaving the GCPD soon." Freya put knife closer to Vera's neck who gasped and repeated het line: "You can't kill me Freya. You don't have the guts to do it." Freya groaned and while having enough time to struggle free, Vera tumbled backwards and made sure Freya couldn't get away. Struggling to get free, Freya barely payed attention. Vera called security and laughed as she realized she had won. She watched Freya being dragged outside, smiling as she saw her struggle with the security guards.

*******

Freya and Ruby climbed over the gate of the Gorgon estate and noticed three figures sneaking closer to them, Ruby snorted. She crossed her arms and told Freya, "Nygma is sticking out." Freya chuckled and greeted all of three of them, introducing them to Ruby as well: "Edward, Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan... Meet Ruby Drake." Ruby simply gave them a nod.

Tabitha and Barbara held a blueprint open while Ruby explained how they would sneak inside. Once the explanation was finished they split in three groups: Tabitha and Barbara, Ruby, Edward and Freya. They each took an entrance and walked inside the mansion.  
With no way of contacting the other groups, they all were hoping everyone would show up at the meeting point. Freya and Edward were getting closer when the alarm went off. Bars appeared in front of all the windows and the lighta went out. The alarm left a red hue in every hallway. Every group went to the ground floor and on the flat screen appeared Vera's face: "I see you have managed to trigger the alarm. As we expected. We left mansion prior to your arrival, in case you were wondering. The mansion is now your prison unless someone can get the three keys, which are needed to turn the X Protocol off." Ruby cursed and kicked a vase which fell over. Tabitha rolled her eyes at Ruby's reaction but didn't look happy with it either. Vera's face smiled, "Have fun! There should be enough food and air left for three days. Which is two with the amount of people currently inside."

Barbara screamed. Freya sat down on the staircase and sighed, "Great. Now we're locked up and there's no way out. They cut the power and air supply." Ruby patted her back, "Well we tried. Clearly Vera outsmarted us." Freya snorted, "I almost had her."

*******

At the GCPD, Jim had gotten a call from Vera's security company, saying they had watched the mansion go on lock down without anyone in it. Jim told them to wait a night and then try to fix errors, if there were any.

At the mansion however, things weren't going well. The groups had been divided again for the night. Freya ended up with Edward again, Ruby and Tabitha were now roommates and Barbara was happy she had a bedroom to herself.  
Freya wasn't too happy about her sharing a room with Edward.

She opened the door and walked inside. She stared at the kingsize bed in horror. Edward stared at it too and shrugged. Freya however wanted to run and hide. She expected two beds, not one. Freya watched how Edward stripped down to a white T-shirt and managed to find fitting pants in the closet. He sat on the bed with his back facing Freya and waited patiently. Freya smiled and after finding a familiar nightgown, changing into it and crawling in bed, Edward crawled in bed too. They both stared at the ceiling for a while before Freya turned on her side and fell asleep. Edward put his glasses away and turned on his side as well. He watched the stars before he closed his eyes and softly whispered, "good night".


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short. I use a lot of time skips and the lengths of the chapters vary.   
> I still hope you like this chapter. Please do keep in mind this is a first draft, it's not the final one.

The next morning Jim was doing some paperwork when Lee walked up to him, looking frightened. He looked at her and asked, "Lee what's wrong?" Lee put the note she was holding on the table, "It's Freya Jim. Last night the security company of the Gorgons called here and the warehouse. The Gorgon mansion is on lock down. It's not an accident Jim. Freya is inside that mansion with Edward Nygma." Harvey walked over, overhearing the conversation "Not only Nygma. A Ruby Drake, Tabitha Galavan and Barbara Kean haven't been spotted by friends or family last night. I checked to see if they were spotted elsewhere and all three of them were at the Gorgon Mansion before it ended up on lockdown. The power and air supply have been cut off, so they have a day and a half of air and food left."  
Jim stood up immediately and followed Harvey.

At the mansion, breakfast was the subject of the day. After getting dressed back in their clothes, they had been trying to make a nutritious breakfast with the food that wasn't rotting already. Freya and Edward didn't say a word and both Tabitha and Ruby had been sharpening their knives. Barbara sighed, "If none of us are going to speak at least point out to me that we're not teaming up here anymore and trying to get out ourselves." Freya looked at her and mumbled an apology. Barbara laughed, "You don't need to apologize Freya." Freya nodded and found a newspaper. She looked at the page with the houses and walked upstairs to Vera's office. Inside, she tried to find a new place to stay. After all, she couldn't stay with Lark forever. Freya heard a soft knock as she sighed at the tenth phone call that ended in the seller saying: "My apologies, the house has already been sold."  
Freya looked at Edward and smiled, "I'm trying to find a new place. I can't stay with Lark forever." Edward handed her a cut out advertisement for a house. It was a beautiful home with, according to the ad, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a garage. She even had a basement. Freya smiled and looked at the address. It was a few blocks away from her old apartment and she thanked Edward for showing her.

*******

They were sitting down, leaning on each other or the stairs. Realizing they were lost. They would lose. When the air and power turned back on and the bars disappeared. They looked at the frontdoor and saw Jim, Harvey and Lark standing there. Lark had a pencil in her hair and looked relieved. They were walked outside and everyone except Freya got cuffed. Freya who was holding a cup of water walked over to Jim, "Please don't arrest them. They had nothing to do with it. It was all Vera and we wanted to stop her." Jim struggled with the thought of letting them walk for a bit and nodded. He walked to the police officers and told them to let the others go. Who took it as a sign to leave the scene immediately.  
Freya sipped from her cup and Lark walked her to her car, "I'm glad you're all okay. It could of been worse. We could of been too late."  
Freya smiled briefly.

At home Freya sat down on the couch and Lark sat down next to her, "I know why you disappeared in my time." She pointed at the pile of paper on the coffee table and Freya looked at them, she picked them up from the coffe table and read whatever Lark found, "So that's what happens..."


	11. chapter 11

Lark looked at them, "So, we all know Freya disappears in a couple of years. I found out how and why she disappeared."  
They looked at her, puzzled and Lark told them what she had found out.

**Gotham City » The future.  | 24 hours before the the disappearance.**  

Freya looked at the cars and felt something tug at her bathrobe, she looked at the source of the tugging and smiled, she layed her hand on her daughter's head who hugged her legs. Freya's focus drifted back towards the cars outside as she finished her cup of coffee.

Once done, she helped her daughter getting dressed and ready for school. Freya put the lunch package away and said, "Evelyn, honey we need to go!" Evelyn came running outside of het bedroom with a plastic stethoscope. Freya chuckled and grabbed her coat.  
Walking out of the penthouse, Freya and her daughter took the elevator down to the garage. Freya made sure Evelyn was strapped in before driving to school.  
Once they arrived, Freya walked her daughter inside and to her classroom. She hugged Evelyn and gave her a kiss before walking back to her car. She drove to the tallest building in Gotham and grabbed her badge before walking inside. As a Recor, she worked closely with Watchers. She scanned her badge and took the elevator to the tenth floor. She got greeted by Cassidy who looked exhausted again. Freya promised to buy Cassidy coffee. She walked to her desk and logged onto the computer.

Around lunch time, she got called to Lena's office, the director of Freya's Recor company.  
"Good, you're here. I want you and Stella to find to Adam. Adam is a Watcher whi has gone rogue." Lena told Freya who glanced at Stella. Freya and Stella nodded and listened carefully for their further instructions.

*******

Freya knew a few things about Stella. Stella was a Watcher that took her job seriously, she would always deliver results. Stella also didn't marry or date men casually. As far as Freya knew, Stella had every guy wrapped around her slender fingers and was spotted with a different guy almost every day.  
Stella was beautiful, but her heart was more cold and dark than anything. Freya didn't really like, she preferred Stella to be as far away from her as possible. But she was stuck with her. Until the end of their mission. Until Adam was captured.

Freya and Stella walked towards the elevator. Going to the twentieth floor. Stella walked to the weapon room and grabbed a GPS device. Freya and Stella then walked back out.  
Trying to find Adam would be difficult but a Recor could easily track someone. That's why Recors and Watchers workes together. They weren't exactly enemies or friends. But they worked together very well.

*******

As they approached Adam's hideout, Freya felt something was off. She looked at Stella and said, "Let me go in first. I'll check the rooms." Stella nodded. Freya slipped inside and searched the rooms. She found Adam leaning against the wall upstairs in a room, "Adam." He looked at her and smiled, "Freya." He walked towards her, ripping the fake face off. Freya smiled as his hands grabbed her face softly and kissed her. She layed her hands on his chest. He broke the kiss and said, "We don't have much time. If Stella finds out..." Freya shook her head, "She won't. I'll make sure of that." He smiled and nodded, "You have to run though." Freya frowned, not knowing what he was talking about, "What are you talking about?" He sighed, "Stella and the other Watchers are corrupt. They have been killing innocent people for years!" Freya looked at him surprised, "Do you have proof?" He walked over to a table and gave her the file that had been laying on it. Freya looked through the file and sighed, "Fine. But I'm not running. I'm going to bring those Watchers down." He looked at her, not quite sure what to say. Freya kissed his cheek and smiled, "You need to go. Quick!" The look in his eyes softened, "What about you and Evelyn?" Freya smiled sadly and nodded, "We'll be fine. I promise." He grabbed a spray paint bottle and handed it to her, "The honour is all yours." Freya smiled, shook with the bottle and spray painted the only thing Stella would fear. The only thing she would hate. Once done, she walked back outside and watched him sneak out in the darkness of the night. Freya told Stella that he had escaped but left a clue. They both walked to the room where Freya had also hidden the fake face mask. Stella looked around and stared in horror at the table.

On the table, in a bright green was a question mark. Next to the Rebellion sign: A roaring lion head. In pure gold. Stella slammed her fist on the table. Splintering it in the process. Freya smirked behind her back and put on her best poker face when Stella turned back around, "Adam didn't exist! We had a mole!" Freya looked disappointed and sad, Stella growled and stormed out yelling, "The Riddler played us!" Freya chuckled and walked out, following Stella.

*******

Three days later, the penthouse would burn down due to a failed electric circuit. Evelyn would now be Evelyn Greene and live close to Bruce Wayne who would check up on her occasionally. She would eventually move in with Athena and be raised as Athena's daughter. Freya would disappear and only surface during the Silent War.

"So Freya disappeared because she joined the Rebellion and knew the Watchers were vorri before you did?" Jim asked Lark. Lark nodded. Lee and Harvey looked stunned and Lark offered them all a glass of water, "So now you know. Freya will disappear and there's nothing we can do about it."


	12. chapter 12

Freya started unpacking the last box and sighed as she noticed it was the box from her Gorgon vault.  
The Gorgon family had an underground tunnel system where each member had their own vault. Their initials carved into the round doors. Freya had taken the clothes her mother, Vera, had stuffed in there. They were a lot more fancy but her favourite clothes had been blown to smithereens.  
She put the clothes in her new bedroom and smiled at how she decorated it.

Back in the living room she turned the cut out ad for the house around and saw a cell phone number. She smiled and dialed the number.  
His voice sounded like music to her ears and heart as the latter skipped a beat at the first word he spoke.  
"Edward? It's Freya. I have moved in succesfully and wondered if you would be interested in dinner at my new house? It would be take-out and just a glass of wine so it won't be anything expensive." She said into her cell phone. The reply was short and a smile crept onto her lips as she heard it, "Yes, sure." Freya glanced at the clock and said, "Does eight tonight work for you?" Edward confirmed and Freya hung up. Excited and nervous at the same time.

She grabbed a mop and a bucket if water and started furiously cleaning the floor. Halfway through, she decided to clean the whole house from top to bottom. She hung her dress for that night on a clothing hanger and grabbed all of the makeup she could reach. She grabbed her curling iron and checked if she had prepared everything. She ran downstairs and looked  through the phone book and found a place that delivered at home and she marked the delivery place.

  
*******

Around 7:30 that evening, she put on the dress and pinned her hair back. She did her makeup, light, neutral but still visible. Not too heavy. She curled her hair and ordered the food.  
She set the table and waited. She sat down and stared at the clock, wiggling her foot while she waited. She watched each minute pass, the knot in her stomach tightening. Butterflies turned into a huge storm and her hands were sweating.  
When the clock struck eight, someone knocked on her door. Freya walked to the front door and opened it. She smiled at Edward, who was dressed in a suit. He held out a bottle of wine, freya took it from him and put it on the table. He walked inside her house and walked to the dining room. One minute after eight, their food arrived. Freya put the food on the table and sat down. Edward, like a real gentleman, poured them both a glass of wine. He sat down and put food on his plate, "This looks delicious." Freya smiled, "If I could I would of cooked. But I was unpacking all day."  
They ate in silence, both probably too nervous to talk.

After dinner, Freya and Edward talked about everything and absolutely nothing. Laughter filled the room and the wine bottle got emptier with every glass.  
Freya stood up and Edward followed walking towards her, he lifted her chin up. The look in his eyes was soft and Freya felt her knees go weak again. She knew she was blushing. Edward softly smiled and he almost whispered, "You... you look beautiful." Freya smiled, briefly looking away as the blush deepened. He leaned closer. Freya didn't look away, she didn't lean backwards. His forehead touched hers and Freya felt her heart beat in her chest. The butterflies came back alive in her stomach and her hands started sweating again, "Edward..." she whispered. Edward closed the gap, their lips touching and Freya could feel every single cell burst in her body. She could imagine fireworks exploding. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair. His arms softly wrapping around her. Freya broke the kiss to breathe and she walked Edward upstairs. Through the hallway, to the door at the end. Her bedroom. No words were spoken that night. No laughter echoed throughout the house as passion and love burned like the northern star, beautiful and bright.

*******

A few miles away, the alarm rang throughout the GCPD as a hooded figure escaped with the Tetch Virus. Leaving nothing but broken glass and forced locks behind.


	13. chapter 13

Freya opened her eyes and turned to see Edward. His eyes closed, his breathing steady. She smiled, pressed a soft kiss on his lips and grabbed her bathrobe. She grabbed something to wear and walked inside the bathroom. She took a shower and walked downstairs to make breakfast.  
While baking the eggs, she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up, behind her and smiled. Edward walked towards her and hugged her from behind, "Smells delicious." He kissed her neck and walked to the dinner table. Freya chuckled and turned the stove off. She walked over to the dinner table and put the baked eggs in a pot, "they're scrambled. You don't mind do you?" Edward shook his head and while smiling he said, "Last night sure caused an appetite." Freya smiled as she put a fork of eggs in her mouth, "Too bad we didn't have dessert..." Edward looked at her and his eyes twinkled mischievously, "I think there was plenty of dessert." Freya blushed and drank her cold orange juice. Edward chuckled and focused on his plate.

After breakfast he left and Freya went back to her routine life.

*******

  
Margot Jones watched the street below. She knew Gotham was going to fall. One way or another. She looked over her shoulder and watched as the minor criminals shook in fear.  
She smiled and opened the suitcase with syringes her scientist had delivered a few hours ago. She grabbed a syringe and one of her minions, grabbed the criminal tighter. Margot injected the Tetch Virus into the man's neck and all of them stepped back. Except for the others who got injected beforehand.  
As the Virus ran through their system they stared at each other and ripped each other apart. Margot laughed, she threw her head back and made the most scariest sound in the world. A woman cleaned up the bloody mess and Margot pushed a button on her intercom.  
"Mister Diederich? The Virus works." She said to the device. A male voice replied calmly, "Good. We will make sure the others get injected."  
Margot pushed it again and turned to the window again. She watched the people of Gotham City walk around like ants and smiled.  
Soon Gotham City would be the safest place on earth. No more stealing or murdering. She took the glass of wine from the maid and sat down at her desk.

Mr. Diederich made sure the injected criminals were set free on the streets of Gotham, infecting those who were far from innocent. Even those who lied occasionally or stole once in their life were spared. The others... would tear each other apart.

*******

Screams filled the streets as criminals destroyed each other. People running away fearing for their lives.

Police cars and ambulances drove out to every crime scene possible, not being able to handle those who were created while they worked. News reporters tried to cover every murder, making sure those at home or at work knew that Gothan City was becoming more chaotic with every minute.


	14. chapter 14

Freya watched the news as she heard screaming and laughter outside. Gotham City had become a city of chaos and bloodshed. Most citizens stayed inside while small criminals tore each other to shreds. The bigger criminals tried to keep out of the mess, but even they weren't safe...  
  
Butch raced after Barbara with a butcher's knife, Tabitha ran after Oswald. And Edward? Edward was stalking the abandoned alleyways. Selina was busy dodging Fish Mooney's attacks and not a few meters away was Victor Zsasz, killing whoever he had attacked.   
Chaos coloured the streets of Gotham red. Screams filled the air and cars burning. Freya turned her television off and ran for the front door.   
She stared into his eyes. His eyes were red, cold and she no longer recognized the man that had left her house that morning. She walked backwards, scared. Edward walked closer, a grin on his face. Freya felt the wall against her back, her blood turning into ice. Her chest moving up and down faster, she felt the palms of her hands starting to sweat. She could feel her legs shake. He grabbed and she winced.   
The next thing she knew she was flying through the house and landing on the dinner table. A leg gave way and broke, the table falling to the ground. Freya groaned and tried to get up. Edward grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged at it, forcing Freya to get up. He clenched his fist and drew his arm back, "Edward..." Freya whispered before the fist collided with her stomach. Freya fell to her knees holding her stomach. Edward sighed, annoyed and bored. He grabbed her arm and pulled it back as he stood behind her. Freya's breathing went faster as her eyes widened, "Edward? What are you doing?" He chuckled not saying a word. When it clicked in Freya's head, she started begging: "Please no, don't! Don't!" It was no use. He snapped her arm and Freya screamed. Edward laughed. He laughed at her pain, at her fear. Freya got up and turned around, she kicked him backwards and ran through the house. Holding her broken arm she searched for a hiding spot to set the bones. She got inside her closet in her bedroom and set the bones, muffling her screams by biting into one of her winter coats.   
  
As she silently waited and listened, the closet doors got pulled open and she gasped. Edward pulled her out and threw her through a wall. As if it was nothing as if she was a ball he threw away. Freya groaned again, as she got up she could feel something trickle down. She touched her nose and winced. It was broken and blood ran out of it. Her leg was bleeding too. A deep gash made it impossible to lean on it completely. She walked down the stairs, too slow. Edward looked at her trying to get away, amused by the terror in her eyes. He pushed her down the stairs and she tried to crawl away. He stepped on her ankle, snapping it and Freya screamed. Tears running down her cheeks in pain, "please Edward. I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight you." He chuckled and Freya sighed. As she watched her eyes becoming an icy blue in one of the many shards covering the floor, she picked the biggest one up and plunged it in Edward's leg. He screamed and Freya got up. She ran for the front door and got out. She found a gun shop nearby, trashed. She grabbed a gun with a box of ammunition and stole a car to drive to an abandoned mansion she had seen.  
  
 *******  
  
While setting her broken bones, Freya waited for Edward. She knew he would come. She knew he would find her. She grabbed her cell phone and still managed to dial a number. As she told Jim what was happening, she could hear noises in the background. Freya realized she would be lucky if he showed up at all. As she put the gun away, she could hear glass breaking outside and someone twisting and turning the doorknob. She hung up the phone and she stared at the doorframe of the room she was in. Unable to see who was trying to get inside, yet she knew exactly who was trying to get inside. As she watched the door fly across the hallway, she clenched her fists. Ready to defend herself and fight for her life.


	15. chapter 15

Freya looked at him, Terrified. She felt utterly terrified. The Edward she knew was gone, in his place stood a monster. His eyes looked red and she could see veins all over his face. The usual green was replaced by black. She had never seen such a shade of black before. It was as if it were made from the shadow. Freya walked backwards, her eyes never leaving Edward's face. She backed away slowly, "Edward, please! This isn't you. You're not like this." Edward grinned, it was the darkest grin Freya had ever seen. He walked closer and turned his head slightly to the side, "This isn't me? This has always been me! I'm not weak. I don't care about you, never did. You were just a distraction. A riddle. You're pointless. Useless. Who would ever love you? You can't even defend yourself! This is the real me Freya." He grabbed her arms and his voice became darker, "I killed Kristen. I'm glad I killed her. I'm glad Isabella is gone too and soon you will join them too!" Freya saw the doorframe in the corner of her eyes and ran away from Edward, who laughed and said: "You can run but you can't hide!" Freya ran up the stairs as fast as she could and locked herself inside the room. She didn't want to fight him, the Edward she just saw wasn't him. It could never have been him. It was impossible.

Freya heard footsteps and heard something drag over the floor. She hid under the desk in the room and waited. A loud bang made her jump and she watched as Edward broke the door down with a baseball bat. He walked up to her and dropped the baseball bat. He threw the desk away, which splintered. Freya tried to run away but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. Freya fell and slid over the ground towards him, if the antidote didn't get spread fast, she would die again. She struggled to get away but Edward placed his hands on her throat. Squeezing her throat shut, he grinned as she struggled to get free. He squeezed harder and Freya clawed at his arms. Still trying to breathe, she tried to kick him between the legs but it was no use. Freya lost consciousness. As she struggled unconsciously to wake up again, Edward walked up to her with the Gorgon Serum. Right when he wanted to inject her with it, Freya swung her legs around him and punched him. Edward stumbled backwards and she let him go. She ran downstairs and picked her gun up from the ground. She turned on her heel quickly and pointed it at the door frame. Footsteps echoed on the staircase, Freya could feel the adrenaline rush through her veins and her heart beat in her ears. Her hands were sweating and she tried to calm her breathing. Edward appeared in the doorway and Freya threatened, "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" Edward laughed and walked closer, "You won't shoot me. You can't." Freya pulled the trigger.

She fired the gun two more times. She breathed heavily as she looked at Edward who looked stunned. He fell to his knees and looked at her, "F-Freya?" He fell to the ground and Freya did the same, relieved it was all over. Jim and Harvey stormed inside, followed by Alfred. Jim checked on Edward's pulse while Alfred walked towards Freya, "Are you alright Freya?" Freya nodded and touched her throat. Harvey called an ambulance and watched how Alfred gave Edward the antidote.  
He placed his fingers on Edwards' neck, looking for a heartbeat.

*******

Freya looked at them. Each and every one of them trying to break free and tear each other apart. They were standing behind glass, the infected villains in a padded room. As Jim nodded towards the Arkham guard, he pressed a button and a white smoke filled the room. They watched it curl and blind their view.  
When the smoke disappeared, they all looked around, unaware of what they had done. Fish frowned and looked at them from behind the glass, "Get me out of here!" The guards got them out and they were brought to a different room. Where they were taken care off. Technically, they had done nothing wrong and they were treated at Gotham General.

Margot Jones got arrested the same day, her Virus locked up and some of the vials got destroyed.  
Jim and Harvey made sure Margot got locked up in Arkham.  
But Freya. Freya didn't visit Edward in Gotham General, she was scared. She was trying to help the people who had suffered and visited Lark.

Lark had been by Jerome's side for the whole time he was in the hospital.


	16. chapter 16

 

Freya walked through the halls of Arkham. Every shadow darkening as she walked past, the inmates growing quieter. Some even screamed in fear as she passed by. A whispered hissing rattling at their doors like a forgotten nightmare. A creature so cruel and dark it would belong in the darkest pits of hell. She was dressed in black and shadows seemed to dance off of her. She walked to the one cell. The one cell that could rid her of the darkness within. Her eyes glowed their ice blue colour and she stopped in front of the cell. Her combat boots pointing at the door. She opened the door and looked at Margot Jones. Who looked up, shocked. Freya grinned a winced grin and watched how Margot's face shifted. Into pure terror. Pure horror. She walked inside the cell, closing the cell door behind her, locking it. She knew her eyes had changed to red. After all,  the Gorgon DNA rushed through her veins.

Margot crawled in a corner of her cell and whimpered. Begging Freya not to do it. A dark and cold sound erupted from Freya's throat as she chuckled, "You deserve this. You shouldn't have touched him." She grabbed Margot's hair and threw her to the ground. Freya sat on top of her, her fist colliding with Margot's face. Again and again. Freya kept hitting Margot until she no longer struggled and groaned. Freya pulled her bloody fist back and looked at Margot's face. She smiled and let it hit Margot's face again. Until Margot was no longer recognizable. Freya stood up and looked at the small mirror in Margot's cell: blood covered her face and red eyes stared back at her. Rage burning in them and eating away at her humanity. Her fist was red from Margot's blood and she could see pieces of her skull stuck in it. Freya glanced at the bloody pulp on the ground and walked out of the cell.  
Arkham was quiet. Too quiet. Not a single moan or groan. She walked out and drove to the outskirts of Gotham. Where she burned the car and managed to return home without being noticed.

Jim and Harvey arrived at the crime scene not an hour later. Harvey nearly puked at seeing Margot's corpse. Jim talked to one of the guards and walked away with Harvey. He knew exactly who had the motive to kill Margot and that person didn't even bother hiding from the cameras. Jim and Harvey drove to their suspects house who was cleaning up her fist.  
Freya heard the bell and walked to the front door, sadly smiling as she saw Jim holding the cuffs. She sighed, nodded and turned around. Her hands behind her back. Jim cuffed her and walked her to the car. On their way to the GCPD, they got a call saying Edward Nygma was waiting for them. Freya smiled and stared outside. Her eyes no longer glowing. Just empty.

*******

Jim walked Freya inside and towards Edward, "She killed Margot Jones. I had to bring her in." Edward looked at Freya in surprise, "You were the one who killed Margot?" Freya looked at him, "She infected you. I shot you because of her." Edward smiled, "You shot me in self-defence." He took her arm and walked her to an interrogation room. Knowing Jim and Harvey would be standing in the other room, watching them through the one-way mirror. He sat Freya down and sat across from her, wincing as he sat down. He looked at Freya and his expression softened, "I didn't want you ending up on the wrong side Freya. You killed someone. You can't undo such a thing. I never wanted for you to be seen as a criminal." Freya looked at him, "I know. I will disappear anyway! In a few years we're not even a couple anymore! I read everything! This is pointless. Why are you even here? Why do you love a girl like me?" Edward looked at her, shocked. He leaned closer, slowly, "You don't know that. We could still be in love. You really want to know why I love you? I love you because you don't see me as a monster. You don't see me for the criminal I am. You have such a kind heart and I love you for that. There's darkness inside of you, you have flaws and I accept it all. I don't even deserve someone like you. But here I am. In love with you. So, are you really throwing it all away by embracing that darkness and losing yourself?" Freya looked at the table. She knew he was right. She knew she was throwing it all away but she also knew it was too late. Freya looked at the mirror and nodded. She would do her time. She would sit inside her cell until she got released. Edward shook his head, "No! I will talk to Jim. He can't lock you up." Freya looked at Edward, smiling "He doesn't have a choice. I killed someone and I'm willing to pay for that." She stood up and Edward followed. He cupped her face in his hands, "I really don't deserve you. But I love you and I will keep on loving you until time disapppears." Freya smiled briefly and they both shared a kiss.

It felt like goodbye but it wasn't heartbreaking. It felt like... desire. How he longed for her her, needed her. Needed her to be near him to breathe. Needed her by his side to make sure she wasn't a dream and Freya needed him. She wanted him. She couldn't breathe or function without him. She wanted to be annoyed by his riddles, she wanted to be loved and touched by him. Jim walked inside and they broke their kiss. Ready to pay for the murder she committed, she didn't expect what came next. Jim Gordon let her go free. Freya looked at him confused and he explained, "We can use people like you and Lark free. Not locked up. However, you will receive a punishment. Talk to Lark tomorrow morning." Freya smiled and she walked out with Edward.

Halfway home they saw something no one expected to see. Jerome amd Lark, inside a diner. Drinking a milkshake and laughing. Freya looked at Edward, "Are they?" Edward smiled, "I thouge he would stay stubborn for the rest of his life." Freya chuckled, "We really are messing the villains up." They continued their walk home and Edward said, "And don't I love it when you mess me up."

Freya unlocked her front door and walked inside holding Edward's hand.


	17. chapter 17

It happened. It all started a Sunday morning. Freya woke up next to Edward and had stayed in bed snuggled up against him when her alarm clock played the radio news. Fish Mooney had been arrested for the murder of Vera Gorgon. Vera had been found dead in her own mansion, a syringe in her neck and the post mortem report said she had a few broken bones and bruises. Fish Mooney had confessed while sitting next to Vera's body, no tears or laughter. She had told the authorities everything and had let them cuff her willingly.

She later called Freya, telling her she hoped she was happy that her serpent of a mother was dead. Not only had Freya openly thanked her and shocked every officer in the room who heard her voice on the phone, she had also opened a bottle of champagne. Celebrating Vera's death with Edward.

But her happiness wouldn't last...

*******

Isabelle Gorgon had heard of her mother's death and was standing in. Her mother's office. She looked at the business man in front of her, "I want you to create more of the Gorgon virus. Bring at least ten doses to me and make sure not a single one of my family members find out. I want to see that riddle guy cry when he finds Freya's body! I want her dead!" The man nodded and walked out. Isabelle sat down and sent an email to her company. All employees would be fired.  
She then continued to burn her mother's plans and made ones of her own.  
First, she would take over the underground of Gotham, every criminal would answer to her. She would become the queen of crime. Then she would kill Freya. Slowly and painfully, only giving her the Serum when Freya was begging for her life. Isabelle would make sure Edward would watch his little girlfriend die.  
She smiled and straightened the pile of paper in front of her, laying her hands on the desk and crossing her fingers.

*******

As ordered, a truck left that same night carrying the Serum across Gotham. While driving on the dark roads, the truck driver didn't notice the car driving on the wrong side of the road. Colliding full speed with the car, killing the driver and by pulling at the steering wheel ending up in the river on the side of the road.  
The Gorgon Serum poured into the river, polluting the water.  
That same night, Leslie Thompkins said goodbye to Gotham leaving a note on Jim's desk at the GCPD:

_Jim,_  
 _On the first Monday of July, Gotham will fall. You don't know the source but I am telling you what that person told me. On that Monday in July, Gotham will suffer like it never suffered before. People will die, Jim. When that happens, I don't want to be here. I don't love Gotham enough for it. However, I love you. That's why I'm telling you this now. You will need Lark and Freya by your side. The Silent War will_ come, _Jim. When it does, be prepared. Find allies in the darkest of places. Find the friend in your enemy. Defend Gotham. Because one day, Gotham will have the hero it deserves. Until then, make sure Gotham stays upright and strong. Love you._  
 _Always,_  
 _Lee._

Leslie Thompkins drove away, past the Gotham city borders and drove through Malhain. Far away from Gotham, with no intention of ever returning.

*******

Leslie Thompkins was right. The documents Lark had found would soon become reality and the danger of it was hanging above Gotham like a thunder cloud, ready to fall and smother them all.


	18. chapter 18

Freya and Lark got brought inside the Wayne mansion. A police officer by their side. They walked into the study and saw the mayor, Bruce, Jim and Alfred waiting for them. Bruce threw two files in their direction, "What is this?" Freya picked up hers, her eyes scanning the words on the documents. She looked up at Bruce and tried to speak but she knew the documents had spoken for her. The fact that he had read about a similar case as him, made it all look useless. Freya not only lost her MCPD badge, she was also responsible for the murder of a family. A family similar to Bruce's. A murder, similar to that of the Wayne's.

When Lark picked up hers and read the documents, she too realized fate had changed. The documents stated that Lark not only used her abilities for good but had also been using them for evil. The death count she saw was basically burning and screaming. It were incriminating documents and she could feel, no sense, what would come next.  
Bruce walked to the front of his desk and said, "I want you both out of Gotham. Tonight. If I ever see you again, I will make sure you two are hunted down. Especially her." Bruce pointed at Freya and she could feel the anger he felt towards her. It felt like a snake was choking the life out of her. Alfred cleared his throat and said, "Master Bruce, Perhaps these young ladies don't have to leave Gotham. We can put them in Arkham while the GCPD investigate their cases." Bruce turned to his butler and friend. Would he really betray him? Bruce opened his mouth to speak but the mayor cut in, "I think Mr Pennyworth has a point. Jim, take these young women to Arkham and investigate their cases.  
They're innocent until proven guilty." Bruce protested loudly and the mayor turned to him, "Mr Wayne. I can assure you they will stay in Arkham until their case has been closed." Bruce said down and watched both young women leave.

  *******

Lark and Freya both got greeted by the inmates. A simple stare. They were fresh meat and the inmates wanted to know if both of them were either allies or strong enough to defend themselves.  
Lark and Freya sat down and Lark stated, "Stripes are so out of fashion. Look at this. Horizontal stripes! It's making me look fat!" She smiled at Freya who was looking at her hands. It was one thing to be a visitor, it was another thing to be an inmate. Lark sighed and said, "Freya, don't be so scared. Alfred will clear our names and I will explain things to Bruce." Freya looked up, "You know about that family?" Lark nodded. Freya sighed in relief and told Lark her side of the story.

Raylee Vesper had been walking down the streets with her parents. Freya following them, hoping to catch the killer who was after wealthy families. As they made their way to an off road path, Raylee stopped and called Freya. Freya approached them, pulling out her gun. Not a moment later, a hooded figure walked out of the bushes and fought Freya. Who was still holding the gun. The hooded figure managed to turn the gun in such a way it was pointing at Mrs and Mr Vesper. Pulling the trigger while Freya was still holding the gun. Indirectly making her responsible for the murders. Raylee got shot in her shoulder which left a scar.  
Freya's prints were found all over the gun and her badge was found later that night. Putting her at the crime scene. Her partner came to this conclusion:

Freya followed the Vespers, making sure they were protected from the killer. While taking the off road path, Raylee called Freya who approached the family. They talked briefly and when Freya spotted her badge, a breadcrumb she had left behind earlier that evening, she turned against the Vespers and shot the parents. Killing them. When attempting to kill Raylee, Freya miraculously felt guilty and shot her in the shoulder. However, it could very well be that Freya wanted her alive...


	19. chapter 19

Being in Arkham was horrible. Every day felt like routine: get up, eat, sit down, eat, go to your cell, sleep, repeat. Freya and Lark turned into zombies and the only luck they had was that the inmates left them alone.

But... one day became two days. Two days became three days. And soon, weeks had passed. It was in their third week in Arkham that they finally got out.  
Lark and Freya were sitting with the other inmates when a couple guards walked up and called their names. Lark and Freya hurried over and the guards walked them to a familiar face. Jim Gordon.  
Both of them got their clothes back and Jim walked them to the car. Harvey sat in the driver seat. He handed them doughnuts and fresh coffee and drove off. Halfway Jim said, "Apparently Isabelle Gorgon killed the Vespers. Planting evidence that led to you, Freya." Freya rolled her eyes, by now it didn't surprise her that Isabelle and Vera wanted her dead. They drove to the precinct where Bruce waited for them. He held out two bouquets of flowers and looked at his feet, "I apologize for falsely accusing both of you. I hope you both can forgive me." Freya smiled and hugged Bruce with her bouquet in her hand. Bruce hugged her back and they all looked up at a voice booming in the room.  
Freya looked at the voice's direction, she smiled and ran up to Edward. She jumped up and kissed him, he could barely stand surprised by her full weight on him. He walked outside, holding her and he heard her chuckle.  
Lark stopped the police officers and watched the couple walk away.

*******

Freya let herself fall down on her couch as she stared at the ceiling. She smiled and got up walking to the kitchen. She pulled out some food from her freezer. As she worked on the vegetables and pasta, she called Ruby over with some minced meat. As both made dinner with a glass of wine, Freya told Ruby all about her time in Arkham.

At dinner, Ruby told Freya about Isabelle and the spikes she noticed in portal activity.  
Watchers travelled through portals in time or breaches.  
A huge amount of activity had been showing up in the past few days and Ruby had talked to Lark about it as well. Certain people were found dead and Watchers left their times. Ruby told Freya that Lark might be next to disappear.

Ruby wasn't far off...  
Dark clouds had been forming on the edges of Gotham and the Shadows had been growing darker and more menacing. Storms were lurking around the corner and soon, the horrors of War would be the only sight they would see.

The Silent War was upon them and like a cold winter, it would set its claws into you. Ripping apart all that is good.


	20. chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focusses Isabelle Gorgon and Maura Cade. Enjoy!

Maura Cade stood in the alleyway. Her straight blonde hair and poisonous green eyes watching the vermin that walked in front of her. She smiled as the breach behind her closed. She walked towards a boy and whispered in his ear.  
Maura kept walking as the boy screamed and collapsed on the ground. She chuckled and briefly glanced at the people passing her as they hurried to the boy and its mother.

A soul could never handle hearing its own death. And that's exactly what Maura had done.  
 _"_ Woodbrine _Inn. 67."_  
Maura spotted a car at the end of the street, she grinned and walked towards the car. She got in the back and glanced at the person next to her, "Why, Isabelle Gorgon. Aren't you the little devil." Isabelle looked at her, "Sissy dearest needs to go. I heard you can help me." Maura chuckled, "Yes, I can indeed help you."

*******

Isabelle had been waiting for this day. After she saw Vera's body. In the ME's report, the cause of death was a broken neck. But Isabelle knew better. The syringe in Vera's neck contained air. Instead of the Gorgon Serum, Fish Mooney had injected air in the bloodstream.  
The call had confirmed it later that day, the ME was missing a body. A redhead. Isabelle had laughed and the police officer at the other end had asked her if she was alright. She had hung up the phone and celebrated it with a glass of champagne.

Since that very day, Isabelle had been taking over the Gotham underground step by step. She put Fish away and had made sure she was the one in charge.  
Isabelle and Maura walked into the study and Maura walked to the only family portrait in the entire room, "Who is this woman? The one standing next to Vera." Isabelle snorted, "Isla Gorgon. As weak as Freya." Maura disagreed.  
Isla Gorgon wasn't weak. Freya took after her aunt in more ways than one.

Freya and Isla Gorgon were both kind and didn't look like they could kill at any moment. Which made them more dangerous than Vera and Isabelle. They were unpredictable.  
Maura glanced at the three statues. She chuckled and snorted, "The Moirae. The three Fates from Greek mythology: Atropos, Clotho and Lachesis." Isabelle looked at it, "Freya thought it would be beautiful. I hate it." Maura glanced at Isabelle. There was so much Isabelle didn't know and it amused her.  
Maura looked at Isabelle and noticed the newspaper clippings, "It looks like you have been busy." Isabelle sighed, "not busy enough. I want Freya dead and the only way to achieve that is to hurt her friends."

Maura chuckled, a dark chilling chuckle, "I have a better idea. Let that vermin go and I'll contact my Watchers. It's time we bring Gotham to its knees. Letting it crumble."  
Isabelle looked at her, "You're talking about war."

Maura grinned wickedly, "No Isabelle, I'm talking about the War."


	21. chapter 21

Maura watched the trees sway in the wind as Isabelle read Maura's plans for her revenge. Or rather, war. Isabelle looked at her, "You want the Watchers to attack Gotham? How is this the perfect plan for war?" Maura turned around, "Oh you little Gorgon. So naive. Every war has a domino effect. A small car crash or a simple murder can start a world war." Isabelle still looked confused, "Why do you call it the Silent War?" Maura smiled, "Because only Gotham will be affected. Only Gotham will fall. The surrounding cities won't even know that there was a war. A war can last for years and slowly rip a city apart. Or... A war can last for a few days and exhaust everything and everyone in one quick sweep." Isabelle grinned, "That's cruel." Maura laughed, "That's life."

***

Elsewhere in Gotham, a certain tall lover of riddles and a lover of green and nature were on a date in broad day light.  
With an ice cream in their hand, they walked across the street to walk in the sunlight. As they finished their ice cream, they walked back to Freya's house and sat down behind the table. Freya grabbed a box and showed it to Edward, "Ready to be beaten?" Edward raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Twister? You want to play Twister?" Freya laughed, "why not?"  
Edward walked over to the phone and Freya watched him talk to the person on the other side.

"Left hand on green," Edward stated. Jerome and Freya were placing their hand on green and Lark seemed to struggle. Her finger reached green and she started wobbling. Edward chuckled, "Left hand on green, miss Asker." Lark groaned and while reaching further, she fell over. Freya and Jerome started laughing. Lark pouted, "This is that time you shouldn't be laughing Jerome!"Jerome laughed harder, "Sorry my little doe." Edward spun the board again, "right hand on blue." Both Jerome and Freya looked at him, staring daggers. Edward chuckled. Freya groaned, "Of Course, mister Riddler has it easy. He just spins the arrow." Edward chuckled again, "Are you getting irritated Freya?" Freya snorted in response. Jerome started wobbling as Edward spun again, "left foot on red." Both Jerome and Freya groaned and placed their left foot on red. Both falling over. Freya tumbled and ended up right in front of .... a very surprised Edward, "I didn't know you were into that, Freya." Freya got up and rested her hands on his legs, leaning closer "Hmm, want to find out what I'm into?" Jerome made a gagging sound and Lark laughed at the sight of a blushing Edward.  
The roles changed as Edward and Feyre were the ones now testing their flexibility and Jerome spinning the board. He spun the pin on the board and happily declared, "right hand on blue." Edward and Freya easily put their hand on blue. Jerome spun the pin on the board again, "left hand on yellow." Freya waited patiently. Jerome spun again, "left leg on red." Again, both obeyed. Easily.

After a while, Freya and Edward were a human knot. Lark had been spinning the pin now, and soon both would fall down. But Lark had something up her sleeve. Something she had been wanting to do for quite a while.  
She spun until both were no longer a human knot and laughed. Edward was keeping himself up while Freya was basically on top of him, she was glaring at Lark "You did this on purpose." Lark winked, "Did I know? Hmm."  
She and Jerome walked away as they left the couple behind. Freya heard the front door close and groaned. Edward wobbled and fell taking Freya with him. She landed on top of him and chuckled, "I'm going to kick her ass." Edward chuckled locked Freya in an embrace, keeping her on top of him, "Tomorrow. First... I want to know what you're into."  
Freya laughed.

*******

Lark looked at the screen. Holographic and streaming a blue light into the room.

'Clara Smith. Died at age 9. Future: mayor of Malhain in 1967. London 1954, Marie-Claire dies at age 6. Future: the First mortal to become a Watcher. Christopher Isaacs dies at age 26, no longer able to create his legacy and becoming the first man to ever have married a Watcher: Alana Asker.'

Lark sighed, she knew what this meant. Things were going to change. Fast.  
She knew that Christopher Isaacs was the grandfather on her cousin's side. Which meant her family was going to look different. A lot different.  
She shut the screen off and sat down on the chair, feeling helpless.

She was helpless. Watchers were killing off important people and it meant one thing: history was changing drastically.


	22. chapter 22

 

Maura Cade and Isabelle Gorgon were seated in a car across from Papa Georgio's. A local Italian restaurant. Isabelle watched a man in a black overcoat walk inside. Maura put on her sunglasses and Isabelle followed her as screams echoed in the street before the restaurant blew up. A cloud of orange and ash grey exited the windows and Isabelle laughed at the sight of people running outside, burning alive. 

The driver drove both women away and a woman called the GCPD while her husband called Gotham General. Sirens were heard from all distances as the GCPD arrived followed by paramedics and the fire department. The GCPD closed the area off and kept curious citizens away from the explosion.

 

_'Today, a bomb exploded in Papa Georgio's. The GCPD and fire department reacted quickly to the calls of bystanders. The paramedics arrived at the scene not shortly after.'_

 

Paramedics rushed inside the now, charcoal coloured restaurant. Searching for survivors, as grim that chance may look. Bystanders tried to catch a glimpse of survivors or bodies. Mothers were covering their children's eyes and the paramedics walked outside. Their heads hanging low, one of them even rushed to a trashcan and puked. The coroner of the GCPD walked inside with a few police officers holding black body bags. They knew enough...

 

_'According to police reports, there were no survivors. Later tomorrow, the GCPD will attempt on identifying the bodies and notifying their loved ones.'_

 

Body bag after body bag exited the restaurant and now the bystanders knew. No survivors. Some started crying and others were yelling at whoever was listening. Why? Why did this happen to them? 

Jim Gordon watched as body bag after body bag entered an ambulance. Some were left on the ground as there were too many corpses to fit in one ambulance. The stench of roasted and burned flesh filled Jim's nostrils and he covered his mouth. One body bag caught his attention and he stared at it, "Two toddlers, detective. We have to be careful with those body bags." a paramedic said. Jim looked at it in disgust. Toddlers, who would do such a thing? ....The mafia, of course. Papa Georgio's was known to stand up to the mafia. Jim looked at Harvey who was holding a doughnut. He had taken one bite and it was obvious he was trying to keep his coffee inside. His face was pale and he was covering his nose and mouth. Jim sighed and watched the paramedics work. 

 

  _'A few witnesses told detectives of the GCPD that a black car drove away shortly after the explosion. If you have seen this car, please call the GCPD on this number. In other reports, the GCPD has revealed that those at the restaurant were dead instantly. A man in a black overcoat was said to walk inside before the restaurant exploded.'_

 

Jim and Harvey walked over to the bystanders, asking them questions. Some had seen a black car and others had seen a man in a black overcoat. Others were asking questions about their loved ones who were having lunch at the restaurant. 

 

_'The explosion took place around lunch time today and the GCPD asks to contact them if you have anything that could help them identify the bodies. In other news... Jaimie Blackwood was spotted with Kristen Uley-'_

 

Lark turned the TV off and sighed. She walked back to the holographic screen and checked the changes in history. Something horrible caught her eye.

 

_Jerome Valeska, aka Joker. Died at age 'unknown'. Cause: Lark Asker. Watcher of the Zenith Organization._


	23. chapter 23

The explosion at Papa Georgio's was the first. No survivors and no case to solve. 

Next was... Gotham High school. They were holding a festival. A car drove into a group of people. 

There were 10 wounded and 5 dead. All evidence led to Jerome Valeska. He got arrested, dragged out of bed and locked in Arkham. For Lark, this meant war. She knew Jerome was innocent, he had been with her all day.  

 

Lark walked inside the abandoned building. Grafitti covering every wall. She walked to the room she knew Ruby was in, a couch was facing a single flat screen Tv, a young woman was facing the screen. One leg pulled up and a bowl of popcorn next to her, "You never ask for help. Not like this. You're desperate." Lark sighed and walked closer, "Jerome is back in Arkham. A car drove in-" Ruby cut her off, "Drove into a mass at Gotham high school. I know. Prior to that, there was a bomb explosion in Papa Georgio's." Ruby stood up holding the bowl of popcorn, "Do you remember the Void?" Lark nodded in response, Ruby continued. She put the bowl down and said, "The Void was fake. Obviously. The Watchers of the Zenith Organization or as they like to be called The Oblivion Court. Worse than those stupid owls and smarter. They don't hide in fear. They don't hide in the shadows. At the head of the Watcher section? Maura Cade. The Void was her idea. Thousands of people died during those days and now.... history will be created. The event that seemed so small during the Void. The Silent War." Lark knew very well where Ruby was going with this.

 

The Silent War had been quiet, building up to a climax. At first, people died, across time. Then people died in the present. Lark knew it all too well. Soon, the war would be upon them. Disguised in an uprising by the citizens of Gotham. 

But, unlike any other uprising... Gotham would be the only city suffering and only Gotham would fall. The war was silent because no other city knew about it. No other city would be aware. 

But the war was also named after the silence the moment the war had ended. A suffocating silence, you couldn't even hear a baby cry. All because Death was hanging in the air.

 

Lark sighed, "We need to stop this war. We need to save Gotham. Gotham is my home! Gotham is where I will die and where I will love those dear to me!" Ruby smiled and pressed a button, "That's what they were waiting for, Lark." A breach opened, a swirling mass in time and space. A group of people walked through and Ruby said, "Meet the Lion Rebellion." Lark smiled and saw a familiar face, "Maris!" Maris Falk walked up to Lark, "Lark Asker!" The two women hugged each other and Nyx Themos snorted, "It seems we have a job to do." Lark looked at Nyx and from Nyx to Diana Ivanov and Sasha Seacrest. Lark turned to Ruby and smiled, "Let's stop this war!"

 

*******

 

Ruby and Nyx walked to the living room. Lark and Freya were stuck with calling everyone to the abandoned building. Freya had to tell Edward a lot of things before he agreed. She even threatened to put onions in every meal of his if he didn't come to the abandoned building. 

Every single one of them got greeted by the Lion Rebellion and waited for the others to arrive. The room became crowded and Ruby revealed her collection of snacks and sodas. 

 

 


	24. chapter 24

"So, you're all here to help us out?" Selina Kyle asked the Lion Rebellion. Maris snorted, "we're going to try feline. I'm here to train you into combat and hope I won't have to bury you." Freya looked at Maris, "You sound like a ray of sunshine, don't you?" Maris looked at her, "You're with the riddle guy, right?" Freya narrowed her eyes, "Yeah you got a problem with that?" Maris grinned, "Definitely a Gorgon." Freya crossed her arms. As Lark and Maris explained the whole plan again: train, stop the war, live your lives happily ever after. 

It was Jim Gordon who spoke next, "Who is at the head of this whole war?" Lark nodded at Freya who said, "Isabelle Gorgon and Maura Cade." Jim looked surprised. Not only was Isabelle supposed to be a boring criminal who kept repeating the same thing over and over again, but it seemed Isabelle was more dangerous than they thought. 

 

In the end, they agreed on the following: Jim and Harvey would free Jerome. Jerome was wicked enough to do the dirty work. Or so Maris said. They would smoke out Maura and Isabelle, lure them into a trap and kill them before the War could even begin.

 

 

They walked down the streets of Gotham, Maura and Isabelle waiting. Jim and Harvey had managed to block the streets off so they could execute their plan, successfully. Isabelle grinned at her sister, "Freya." Freya looked at her, anger and hatred boiling within her, "Isabelle." she said. Maura chuckled, "Do you really think you can stop me, Ruby?" Ruby mimicked Maura's chuckle, "Yes, I do." Freya pulled out a syringe, the liquid in the syringe a bright contrast against the dark grey buildings and the clouds. Maura laughed and charged for Ruby who dodged her easily. Freya got distracted and while Isabelle saw her chance to kill Freya, she got punched by a man. He looked at Freya and asked her, "you alright miss Gorgon?" Freya smiled. More citizens walked up to the group, carrying guns and Molotov cocktails. Even antique swords and other weapons could be spotted in the group. Maura laughed, "You think they will help you? Pathetic!" Diana punched her in the face, "As a matter of fact I do! That's why I asked them to help." Maura flung her hand in the sky and a breach opened up. Watchers ran out in their porcelain white uniforms, attacking anyone that wasn't their ally. For each ally, for each citizen was a Watcher. Gunshots rang into people's ears as complete chaos erupted. Cars got lit on fire, windows shattered and blood hit the streets. Drop after drop. 

 

Maris swung a sword across a Watchers' throat, the white uniform changed into a dark crimson as blood gushed out of the wound. The Watcher dropped to the ground. Maris ran across the battlefield and plunged her sword into a female Watcher's back. A woman thanked her and swung her morningstar at a Watcher threatening to kill her husband. Freya was trying to keep Bruce and Selina safe. Shooting people that wore completely white. Lark snapped a neck not too far from them and looked at the two youngsters, "Freya get them away from here!" Freya nodded and ran towards a safer place with the two youngsters. She left them behind and shot a man with a shotgun she had grabbed from a gun store. The ammo in the pockets of her pants. Edward looked at her, seeing the fire in her eyes. Jerome laughed as he watched two Watchers run away, screaming while they burned. 

Lark jumped over a burned down car and shot two watchers close to Maura and Isabelle. The latter swinging a silver whip around Lark's ankle and throwing her across the battlefield. Landing on the floor, Lark could feel bones beak. She got up and set them herself, feeling them heal. 

 

Freya noticed someone out of the corner of her eye, looking at the person she saw Raylee Vesper smiling at her. Both women nodded and ran towards a Watcher. Raylee jumped on the Watcher and grabbed his head. Freya slid past them and tackled the Watcher, putting a bullet in his head as he landed on the ground. Raylee got off of him and ran towards a man who had a hard time, keeping two Watchers away from him. She slit their Achilles heel and their throats. 

 

Everyone got scattered. Fighting and dodging attacks and getting wounded. 

Freya walked over to a Watcher, running towards him, grabbing a burning peace of wood and plunging it into the Watcher's face. She looked at the other Watcher, who looked shocked. "Ice blue..." He mumbled and Freya grinned, swinging him towards a burning car. 

Lark planted her foot on top of a Watcher and planted a bullet in his head. Diana Ivanov managed to break a Watcher's arms and decapitated the Watcher without ripping his head off. Maura shot every human, every peace of vermin in sight, not even flinching as blood hit her face. Isabelle used every poison she had with her. Covering her fingertips and nails in it and snapping necks with one head or digging her nails into the skin. She covered her path with corpses as she saw Freya right in front of her. 

She grabbed Freya by her neck, who gasped as the poison entered her body, "Dear sister. Something wrong?" Isabelle hissed. Freya struggled and punched Isabelle's throat repeatedly, "I don't think I want to hear that voice ever again, how about you?" Isabelle let go of Freya's throat and stumbled backwards, piercing herself with a piece of the car sticking out. Freya walked away.

Only to feel a pain in her head and watching her world turn black.


	25. chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY VERY short chapter. Sorry?

Gunshots. She could hear them far away. She felt warm liquid hitting her skin. Blood, no doubt. She heard people screaming, in pain and cries. Cries of anger. She forced herself to wake up. She had to wake up. Freya opened her eyes as she heard everything clearly now. She got up and killed the first Watcher she saw. 

 

Lark swung daggers, knives and glass at Watchers. She even shot guns at them and kept shooting until she hit the Watcher she was shooting at. 

She tried saving and killing as many people as she could. But, she felt herself getting exhausted. She watched as Maris put a device down. The Lion Rebellion got the mortals away from the device. The device lit up and flickered, letting out a high pitched sound. Almost impossible for the human ear to hear. The flickering and the sound stopped, the light went out and all of a sudden a shockwave ripped through Gotham. All the Watchers fell to the ground, bleeding either through the nose, ears or both. 

 

Slowly it dawned on people that they had won. The war was over. Lark looked at a woman who had accompanied Raylee Vesper. Her eyes looked as kind as Freya's. With the last bit of strength Maura had left in her, she killed Isla Gorgon with the Gorgon Serum. Both women fell to the ground. One shocked and the other smiling. Lark looked at it shocked, even Maris hadn't expected Maura to be this strong. It felt like the last death, for good measure. As Lark and Maris shared a look, they watched as people searched the dead and wounded for their loved ones. Nyx Themos cleared her throat and yelled: "All those who can walk, follow me!" Nyx and the survivors searched for the dead and a few others started making a camp for the wounded. With one chaos ended, a new one erupted. 

 

Wounded were carried to the camp, an area marked by police tape and some plastic covers to form a roof and walls. Bruce, Selina and the other youngsters came out of hiding, trying to find their parents, guardians or butler. 

But... people died. Gotham had fallen and had to rise again. From its ashes. It was a dark day for Gotham. It was a dark day for all. And yet, there was still hope...


	26. chapter 26 || FINAL CHAPTER

Sirens echoed in the streets as the first of many ambulances drove out to pick up the wounded. Bodies covered the streets and among them were white uniforms. White stained with a dark crimson. Some of them stared into oblivion, their eyes glazed over. 

Slowly, cries filled the silent streets as people found their loved ones dead. 

 

Oswald Cobblepot sat next to a face he knew so well. Their eyes closed, it looked peaceful almost. But the knife in their chest told a different story. Fish Mooney lay dead on the ground, Oswald sitting next to her silently. Staring at his hands. A few feet away, Jim Gordon was holding his partner in his arms. Tears stained his dirty face. 

Bruce walked over the dead bodies and found his butler standing over a familiar brunette. Bruce feared the worst as he hurried towards her. She looked peaceful as if the wounds no longer hurt. A syringe lay next to her, its contents empty. Bruce turned around when he heard a voice call out a name. The voice was scared, terrified. Edward Nygma was trying not to step on a balding man as he looked around calling out Freya's name. His eyes landed on Bruce and he felt a lump in his throat. Fear gripped him tightly and his stomach turned. As he walked over to Bruce, he wished he wouldn't see her face. He wished she was safe. He wanted her to be safe, he needed her to be safe. He looked at the face of the brunette and relief washed over him, "It's not her." He whispered. Bruce looked at him, "It's her aunt. It's Isla." Edward chuckled, it wasn't Freya. Maybe she was safe after all? Alfred picked Isla up and walked towards Diana Ivanov who was listing the dead, her eyes looked dull and she had a faint smile. A sad smile. A sad greeting as she wrote the names down. Nyx Themos standing beside her, saying every name. 

 

Edward continued to search for Freya among the wounded still waiting to be picked up by those who were able to walk. He kept searching while people around him were carrying the wounded away. Fear burned in him like a fire when he couldn't find her. He walked back to the wounded and hurried towards the one person that could help him. He grabbed them by the shoulders and yelled, "Where is she?! Where is Freya?! Tell me where she is!" Raylee looked at him, she could see the despair in his eyes, swirling like a storm. A hurricane. She shrugged and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I haven't seen her since she killed Maura." Edward's hands tugged and ripped at his hair as his chest rapidly went up and down. She was gone. Freya was gone. He stumbled outside and leaned against a car that had been burned down. He slid down and rested his hands on his head. Freya was gone. 

 

 

*******

 

_"After the war, the GCPD and Gotham General have released the list of those who died:_

_Harvey Bullock._

_Fish Mooney._

_George Morrison._

_Isla Gorgon._

_Emily Moore._

_Daniel Cresley._

_Maura Cade._

_Rebeka Trinity._

_Kailie Ryder._

_Eugene Glazer._

_Lyndsy Bonasera._

_Carmine Falcone._

_Jonathan Hawkes._

_Ben Jones._

_Carlie Mendez._

_Julia Newton._

_..."_

The news reader continued with the list and then went on with the missing people.

 

_"The GCPD has also released names of the people who are missing. Their loved ones hope they will be found alive or come home soon._

_Maryse Silverton._

_Aaron Christensen._

_Elise Jones._

_Peyton Moore._

_Olivia Mann._

_Gloria Gomez._

_Robert Burke._

_Stella Bennett._

_John Palmer._

_Moira Rizzoli._

_Lena Clarke._

_Freya Gorgon._

_Iris Patton._

_Caroline Accola._

_Keith Hunter._

_If you see any of these people, please contact the GCPD."_

 

With each name, they showed a picture. Each name a dagger into the heart of Gotham. 

Gotham had fallen, a war that happened too soon messed up the timeline. History got changed. 

Now, Gotham needed to heal and mourn. One day, Gotham will rise again. 

 

*******

 

_4 years later._

With a loud creak, Nova Duvain closed the '67 Impala. She smiled at her new home and unlocked the door. A pile of carton boxes greeted her, she closed the door behind her and started unpacking. 

A new city, a new beginning. Maybe this time she would finally capture OZ.


End file.
